Eternity
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Defeating Pein, the gods convene and realize Naruto is to weak to take on Madara alone as fate would have it now. One was supposed to aide him, but now will be to late with redemption to do so in time. So they send him the one ally who can... His father.
1. Prologue

Once again for the local consolidated election I sat for 13 plus hours and was bored to tears. Came up with this idea which takes place after Naruto and Pein fight in Konoha...

Wonder if it takes off like the last one did?

So I do not own Naruto

**Prologue....**

This was hard to take. Naruto thought as he looked at the blonde man in front of him. In fact, it was very hard to believe. That Minato Namikaze, the legendary Yondaime of Konoha, was his father.

Yet he was, the way he said it, the way it felt. It wasn't faked. It wasn't a mean cruel joke.

The ghost, for lack of a better term, even told him so himself when he was in the seal.

He hit him for it. He made his life hell, when he sealed the fox within him. Wanting so desperately to know the man who was his father, only to find that his father was the one who did it to him?

It didn't sit to well and it made him sad and confused. Old insecurities that he had forgotten came roaring back with a vengeance. Ones that only wanted approval and finding none from someone, anyone whom one little boy wanted to give all his love to if he could.

But never could....

It hurt.

It truly hurt.

At least he wasn't alone in his pain. Looking as he saw the same tracks of tears on his father's features, the longing he had spoke of when even dead he wanted to be there for Naruto.

The young 16 year old couldn't help but feel his heart shatter a little more in pain and want.

But yet when he said he believed in him... That he believed that his son, Naruto Uzumaki...no Namikaze could stop the one who began all this misery, the blonde felt the beginnings of a smile crossing his lips. One that was returned with true warmth and not hatred....

His father although he was dead, did indeed watch after him. Did indeed know of his pain and sorrow for what his son had endured. But it didn't matter to Naruto. What mattered was the fact that Minato said it.

That he believed in Naruto.

Sure others have stated those words and they meant a lot. But coming from the ghost of his father... the ghost of the man he has idolized?

It meant so much more.

The one who began all that misery was apparently not Pein as everyone thinks. But he was the man in the mask within Akatsuki. His father stated that this man was the one who truly controlled the group after him.

One that even now made him concerned for him and Konoha.

Sighing once more though as he remains deep in thought. Naruto continues to watch as Konoha is slowly but surely rebuilt once again.

**Elsewhere**

Watching the sad and yet lonely features of his son from within the seal he had created via death himself, Minato was in pain as he longed to be there beside him.

"Naruto..."

Sad as he stares at his only child, he remains oblivious to the eyes of the God watching him.

Eyes that were gentle and yet cold....

Warm and yet feared....

That Shinigami it seems was not someone without a heart as he commonly perceived.

Lately, he and the other gods have wished to reward the young man down in the living world, for what he has accomplished to this date. He has defeated Pein, who even now suffers the nine levels of hell for his foolish belief in thinking he was one of them.

Not to mention the others as well. And what has made him more admired and desiring to give a reward to. He has redeemed many who would have gone down a dark path if not for him.

All save one...

One that even now is one that he and the other gods of this realm must replace. By the time redemption was to come, it would be too late to save the world from him.

Madara Uchiha...

Against that man who has eluded his collection for many years, the blonde would need help. It was supposed to be the one who Naruto regards as a brother in all but blood. But now the youth was to far gone in his own need for vengeance to care as much as he should.

It left them to find someone to hurry.

Or this world was lost forever.

That's when the death god though about his current and most recent guest. The blonde's father...

He was a man who subdued the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life and dreams. Dreams that included a family and leading the village he grew up in to a peaceful time. If he knew the full extent of the sacrifice he made and hopes for his child... he would divorce the woman whom he loved and tell the village where to go and screw itself.

That is when he makes his decision, and with a wave of his hand, the figure that was watching the young blonde disappears.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Minato was surprised. One minute watching his son from within another plane of existence. The next he was standing no more the 10 feet behind the blonde youth as he stood on top the Hokage Mountain,

"Naruto?!"

When no answer came, Minato was concerned and then frightened that once again he was about to endure some kind of hell. But that is when he had heard a familiar voice.

_"You are not going to endure anything."_

Turning rapidly around, the blonde found himself staring at the Shinigami who approaches him. Strong and formidable as always, Minato nodded his head in respect as one would do.

_"Rise...and just so you know. Why you are here is because in a way, your son is to be rewarded early."_

"How so?"

_"You."_ The death god replied as he studied the young figure. One of many who are stopped in time itself, as the other gods begins to emerge from around them out of nowhere as well. _"The boy has done much and he has a great destiny ahead of him. But it is one, he can not do alone."_

_"He was to be rewarded much later, with the ability to be reunited with you in death, rather then suffer torment because of the Kyuubi whose soul is too tainted to allow them both into heaven as we have the others."_ Kami said softly.

"So why am I here?"

_"You are here because the one who was truly meant to aide your son in defeating the enemy is to far gone. He is as the boy wishes, still redeemable. But even now by the time redemption is had, and his fate is set back on track it will be to late. He would have won and this world would be dead."_ War answered this time as he stepped forward.

"Who would have won?"

_"Madara Uchiha."_ Beauty whispered with a husky voice. _"Blessed by us once upon a time, he has gone mad with power. Only your son and the other with your death would have stood a chance against him together. But now it is not possible."_

Confusion at the mention of a legend, as the loveliest god of all answered his question; it took mere moments before he realized what she had said. And he snarled in rage....

The Shinigami gave a deadly smile as he approved of the reaction. _"I see we are of an accord. Will you give your son the aid that he will need to win?"_

"Yes. What must I do?"

_"Nothing, but just so you know. Because time was stopped here for you, it has not there. That is one being even we gods can not cross. Once we restore to you, your life, you will age. You will become as you would have been if you had lived. And it will hurt."_

"I do not care. Naruto and my home need me." Minato said firmly.

_"Then so be it."_

Hands of the gods in attendance rising, Minato begins to feel pain like never has he felt before. Pain of his chakra points reopening as he is rejoined with his body upon the mountain top.

His hair a still rich golden color, what was a 30 or so year old man, starts to age and it is gradual. His strength and stance was becoming bolder and hair of silver was starting to emerge at temples and spread out between the sunshine.

They were symbols of the stress he endured in his soul, as he watched his son be tormented by those who were supposed to love him. Even now wrinkles of worry and tiredness begin to emerge in his skin.

Although he still retains a youthful look, he was now starting to look every bit his age as once gold hair is now almost pure silver.

Finally done screaming, it is at that moment he feels the wind, and the confusion of a young man who senses his newly returned chakra behind him. Weak somewhat even now, his voice struggling to speak it is hoarse from lack of use in the real world as he manages to say something real.

"Naruto...."

Whirling around, the 16 year old sees and older version of the man behind him, silver instead of gold hair. Aged instead of young, it was the blue eyes that mirrored his own that told him this was real.

Especially as a hand reached out and physically ruffled his hair with fatherly love weakly.

"Dad?"

"Yeah...it's me Naruto. Seems you need me and the gods allowed it." Minato said hoarsely as he starts to collapse to the ground.

Only to be caught by his only son for whom clutches onto him desperately. "I did it...I did it Dad. I defeated Pein."

Smiling as he wrapped his arms around Naruto as best he could, the now silvery haired former Hokage smiled gently. "I know son...I know and I am proud. I knew you could do it. **I knew you could**."


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Wow...I guess maybe I should get bored silly during elections more. Got almost the same reaction as before....

**Chapter 1**

**Two days later**

Naruto could not help but smile as he found himself getting to know the man that was his father as he sat beside him. Currently the older man was resting in a cot, as he was still gaining his strength back from being brought back to life. And well, as his nurse, Sakura now knows where Naruto gets his dislike of hospitals from.

The pinkette was one of the few who knew of his true identity and return as was Tsunade, whom despite being injured still had the strength of will to run things from her own cot as she was barking orders left and right. With so much in disarray, the fact that he had returned would not sit well as it would open issues that Konoha was not ready to deal with at this moment.

Mostly attacks from other villages...such as Iwa and Sound.

Especially Iwa... The Stone Ninja were still angry and vengeful over the losses they suffered with the Third war and they would dearly love to get their revenge. So many were thankful that Sand was already on their way with humanitarian aide via Gaara, who came to aide with any shinobi he could spare to help them search for survivors.

But they were surprised as Snow, Birds, Tea and even the Crescent Moon were also sending people who could help them out, with food, doctors, and supplies to help them rebuild.

The Fire Lord sending as much as he can himself as well many were wondering why did so many care? And that was when they learned whether they wanted to or not, it has always been Naruto who saved them before. It was Naruto and his presence that brought these people to their aide.

_Not the Uchiha._

It was Naruto who convinced Tsunade to return.

_Not the Uchiha._

It was Naruto who stopped Gaara.

_Not the Uchiha..._

It has always been Naruto Uzumaki.

And now with the battle against Pein over, they know now without a doubt that it was _not the Uchiha_ who saved them or anyone else.

It was _**Naruto**_.

This didn't set well with many of them. So the news of Minato's return once it came out was a welcome distraction. But it was one that turned to fear, shame and regret, when despite his voice being hoarse still from the pain he had gone through.

He ripped them a new one for the treatment of his son. For every beating, for every word, for every derogatory remark made about his child, he yelled at them. He made them feel the shame of what would happen if it was their own he had used that fateful night.

It was not a good day to be a villager.

The only ones among them who was accepted and treated with warmth by the legend were of course Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame. Minato thanked them personally for making sure Naruto had food to eat and a roof over his head.

Teuchi had smiled and nodded his head, and had stated simply it was the right thing to do. The kid was not the vessel he was just a boy.

Among the Shinobi, Minato found himself exceptionally proud of Iruka. The Chuunin had been the one who helped mold Naruto into the young man that he was. It was his simple effort to understand and perhaps even the love of a father in spirit that had made the brunette look after him.

Without Iruka, Naruto's childhood at the academy had the potential to have been far worse.

Hinata was another who earned his thanks for her bravery and her pure heart. Naruto admitted that if not for her declaration of her love, and Minato's own words of belief in him, the blonde may never have survived the battle with Pein or the near release of the Fox.

Those words had given him strength because he knew without a doubt that they meant them.

Therefore wishing to deliver it in person, he instead found himself giving it to a proud father. Hiashi had finally seen the true power of his girl, as of all the shinobi around, she had been the only one to land a direct hit on Pein that him made him bleed.

The young woman at this time though was currently still in a healing induced coma as Pein's retaliation had been swift and deadly. Sakura as well as any and all medic nins that managed to survive were doing all that they could to heal her and the countless others.

So they moved on to find three special children.

Konahamaru and his friends were found by themselves sitting with Ebisu who much like Hinata was in a healing induced coma. They may not like the man, but one thing for sure; he was someone who did his damndest to protect them when all others fled or died under Pein's onslaught.

Therefore to be approached and thanked by Naruto and his father confused the trio at first; but they then understood and smiled simply as they nodded their heads happily in welcome.

The dark haired kid and adoptive little brother in spirit according to his son even showed Minato, that Naruto had taught him how to do the Rasengan. Although he was admittedly a little annoyed that his son had taught the 11 year old at first, when Konahamaru had told them how he and Naruto met. How his son influenced the boy to become strong...,.

He understood why.

His son saw the young Saurotobi as a little brother.

He was all right with it then.

After giving his thanks to those who did prove his sacrifice was worth while, one more order was given in hopes to prolong any more attacks on them while they recovered. Minato's return was not to be leaked by anyone on pain of death.

So life went on and plans were made as to what to do next in the rebuilding. One thing for sure, Naruto was not being allowed to go anywhere for with the shadow clones, he could rebuild a lot of things by himself. Therefore he was quite popular among the laborers who often requested his aide for the immediate repairs that could be done.

Now on break himself he was with his father once again. Walking around and seeing the changes in the places that survived and the sad destruction of others that did not, he found himself wondering and thinking of one person whom he never saw since that night and has yet to see. One who by all accounts is still very much alive and should have been with Naruto raising him.

And he wanted answers for it.

"Son..."

"Yes, Dad?"

A soft paternal smile crosses his lips at the sound of Dad emanating from his son warmed his soul. The youth tilting his head as he stared at him curiously, Minato asks a question that Naruto should not have to wonder...

"Where is your mother?"

"My...mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother son...."

"I don't know." The blonde said sadly. "I mean during that fight with Pein, how shall say it. Dad that was the first time I even knew who you were. I didn't exactly think to ask about her you know. Even then perhaps she blamed me like the others did...."

A pained expression crossing Minato's features, he sits up as he places his hand on his son's shoulders. "Your mother would not have done that Naruto. She knew what I had come to do when I came for you. She knew that and she accepted it."

"Dad...." The blonde responded with a dejected tone. "Kakashi-sensei told me once that were a difference between accepting and **_accepting_**. What if she thought...?"

Trembling now even more, Minato understands the depth of the pain of loneliness his son had endured through out the years even more then when he did in the seal. Giving Naruto a reassuring hand on his shoulder a she draws him in for a hug; the older man offers comfort and words of a father.

"No matter what she thinks son, you will always have me. Your mother, if she did indeed do what you think she did is a fool to think otherwise. You are Naruto Namikaze, my son, and I am damn proud of you."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Rain Village**

Sasuke brooded as news came back that Pein was dead. Konan carrying the news herself of his demise, Madara was somewhat shocked at the fact that the Nine-tails was not only almost released. But that the blond had suppressed its power himself.

That was not supposed to happen.

The only ones with the ability to suppress the Biju other then he and his nephew of sorts were dead. Well save for perhaps that blasted Godaime, but irregardless, this made him wary and alert.

Short handed now as he was because the 8 tailed vessel was exceptionally strong, the man had to think now how to go about things. With Pein's death, the status and belief the villagers of Rain had in him was shaken enough as is that his would be cannon fodder would now think twice.

Konan could be inspirational, but she was not suited to it.

Zetsu was a cannibal...enough said in his case.

Sasuke would be good as well. But then considering he betrayed first the Leaf and then Sound. Although he was kin, he trusted his nephew about as far as he could throw him...

Madara was not stupid in the slightest to trust his so called family. They failed him not once but several times before over the years. Who says they wouldn't do it again?

But there was one who could do it. In the times he was a part of their group, he did prove to be a charming and charismatic leader. One who could prove to be just as good if not better then Pein was if he hadn't been seduced to think differently....

A wicked smile crossing his lips as his plans now take shape, Madara places his Tobi mask back on and goes out searching. It was time for him to find a new leader of Rain.

And he knew just where to look.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

And yes Kushina will appear in this story. Just not right away.

**Chapter 2**

Unaware of the plans already in the works to replace the missing members of his group, Naruto found himself being pulled in front of the council. His father beside him, the silvery haired man was glaring mutinously at his former friends. Mainly his two former team mates who should have known him better....

One of which was his son's godmother.

"Minato..." Whispered Tsume Inuzuka, being one of the few who knew Naruto's true identity, she knew her irrational fear and hatred of him from years ago was going to come back and bite her in the ass.

Just as the late Jiriaya was his godfather, she was supposed to be his godmother. Kushina had specifically asked for her since the two of them had become the best of friends since the red haired woman arrived from her home in the once grand Whirlpool country.

In fact when it turned out that she and Kushina would be pregnant at the same time, they had almost hoped that they would have a boy and a girl and unite the two families.

It never did work out as not only did she have Kiba, but the Kyuubi came. And Kushina gave birth to Naruto. Who before recent events was the fox to not just her but her dear friend as well.

"Go to hell." The silvery haired man replied. Now 43 instead of 27 as most remember him to be, he was still a formidable man when incensed by the feel and stance of his body. His three simple words had been filled with enough intent to even make Kuromaru back down in misery.

The dog although able to sense the Fox, was also able to tell the different innocent scent of the boy who was his jailor. At any time, the canine could have said something, but like his partner. The old dog did not.

He trusted in Tsume more and if she said he was bad. Well who could fault him for doing the same?

Now...as to his other teammate, whose daughter was the only one he respected or even gave thanks to?

Well Naruto, did not see as he had been exhausted and sound asleep by then. But he and Hiashi had their 'discussion'.

**Flashback**

"You are damn lucky you have Hinata as your daughter." Minato said softly and with intense anger as he looked at the man who was once his best friend. "If not for her I would kill you where you stand."

Very surprised at his friend's words, the Hyuuga clan head steps back in shock. The once blonde man was staring at him with ices of hardened sapphires which chill him to the bone with hatred.

"Minato...I"

"Did you not trust me Hiashi? You know my skills, you knew my talent, hell you helped me to study damn seals till I damn near dropped. And don't even start on the clan excuses. I know damn well from Naruto and your nephew, that the Byakugan could see 2 count them 2 different chakra sources Hiashi. If anyone could have put a stop to the hell my son went through other then Saurotobi, it was YOU!"

The other man just stands there in sorrow as each and every word struck home. He had heard that before he would let his son and the Haruno girl fuss over him that his former friend had wanted to greet those who treated his son with honor.

Which he clearly did not, as he can tell by the growing coldness coming from the silvery haired man, he knows what is coming next.

"I know what you allowed to happen to him as well Hiashi." Minato said coldly. "I may have been dead and allowed to only see things from with the seal but I most certainly am not stupid. Many of those initial assassinations attempts came from the Uchiha...or you." The Fourth stated bitterly. "So why Hiashi? Why try and have my son killed? I could understand Fugaku, because he was a self absorbed petty asshole. But you...my best friend?"

"He killed you..."

"HE DID NOT KILL ME! HE WAS JUST FUCKING BORN!" Minato shouted and in a rage.

"I know that now!"

"No I don't think you or anyone in this village does Hiashi. Let me tell you what I know." The silvery haired man said coolly. "No one but Iruka Umino cared enough to try and teach him how to read and how to write. No one but Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame cared to make sure he had food and shelter always when the insane hate of the villagers became too much. And no one but the Third made sure he had a right to live. And above all no one but your daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, was willing to tell Naruto that she loved him." He worded softly.

"Where is your name in this picture Hiashi, where is the man whom I thought would look after Naruto when his godfather could not? Where is the man who could tell my son about me, when I could not? Where is the man who could teach my son how to become a man? When I could not?" Minato whispered with pain and sorrow. "That man is certainly not here.... I do not wish to speak to you ever again as we once did Hiashi. Our friendship is done save for Hinata. She earned my respect...where you lost any I ever had for you."

**Flashback ends....**

He could tell Hiashi even now was hurting that he had lost his best friend from his childhood. And Minato was the same way. Yet the man could not forget what he had managed to see through the seal those years.

Things he would rather forget.

But looking at those he once trusted he finds it exceptionally hard to. It was only Naruto's presence that kept him from going and doing the Hiriashin on them all.

"What do you plan to do now with Naruto?"

"Train him. Teach him as much as I know and then some." Minato replied. "The gods sent me here for a reason."

"Which is?" Iniochi asked as Chouza looked on from his own bed. Shikamaru already stands beside them as his father was unfortunately one of the few who did not survive against Pein. The two men beside him injured themselves, if not for Shikaku who sacrificed himself to hold onto a body, would they have made it otherwise.

"Akatsuki, more specifically their masked member." Minato answered. "Pein was not the true leader. That man is."

"Tobi?" Kurenai stated in puzzlement. "From our reports, that man is considered the weakest member despite his skills of the entire group."

"And what better ways to create a false sense of superiority then to make the other opponent believe you are weak?" Tsunade said quietly. "Jiriaya told me before his death that he had suspicions that Pein was the figurehead of the Akatsuki and not the leader. If what Minato is saying is true, I hope to god he wais wrong about Tobi's true identity."

Those in the room sad about the death of the Toad Sage, they find themselves waiting for the answer to drop, but as the older woman looks at the silvery haired fourth. She lets out a streak of cuss words to rival even Naruto on a good day.

"Shit, so for all accounts and purposes he's doing it again isn't he. He's trying to start a war to end all wars to get what he wants."

"The gods, who allowed me to return, believe it to be true." Minato replied.

"Who...what?" Voices of the council spoke rapidly, the confusion of the faces of those around them. Even Gaara and his siblings who had arrived mid way through were puzzled.

Being rushed to the tents where Tsunade and most of the clan heads who were hurt were healing. He as an ally and friend was allowed to join in the meeting and simply listen.

"Madara Uchiha...he's alive. He's the man masquerading as Tobi."

"That's not possible." Chouza spoke up. "He would have to be pushing 100 plus years old at least. "Tobi is a relatively young man."

Silent as he usually was when his plans are balked, the Kyuubi opens a malicious filled gaze and speaks to his container.

**Listen fleshbag, although I almost got you to set me free, I still do not want to die. If what they are saying is true I believe I can tell you why that blasted Uchiha is still alive. Not to mention, that your friend...is in deep shit if he can't figure it out, what Madara is truly going to want from him.**

Reluctantly listening to what the Fox tells him, Naruto pales as the information is shared by the gleeful demon lord. Always one to be willing to share bad news, what the fox was doing now indeed ranked right up there....

"Are you sure..."

The soft almost pale tone of Naruto's voice was a sharp contrast to his usual loud self and that had caught the attention of many.

**Positive gaki...you better share it now...**

"Naruto?" Minato spoke as he looked at his son in concern. The older man worried, Naruto gave a small smile of reassurance.

"I'm all right Dad; Kyuubi knew the answer to Akimichi-san's question."

"And he told you?" Hiashi stated in shock.

The blonde nodded his head reluctantly as he spoke. "Yes. It seems despite what Dad had done to reinforce the seal. It did not extinguish his desire to live. The answer to why Madara Uchiha is still alive is the Sharingan."

"Taking into account of the clan massacre, that isn't true." Shikamaru worded as he spoke up. "But then....it's the Mangekyou isn't it."

"Yes...." Naruto responded quietly. "From what the Kyuubi shared and from what we know. The Sharingan's ultimate level is the Mangekyou, but apparently there is one above that and even further conditions must be met."

"Like what conditions...." Tsunade replied. "We now know, that the reason Sasuke wanted to kill you was to obtain it. Itachi also stated in one of our many encounters that using it rendered him blind. What makes Madara's so different?"

"They are not his eyes." Naruto said softly. "They belong to his brother."

Explaining what the Kyuubi had told him, concerning the Sharingan, the others listen to his words. Each step, each bit of knowledge that the Kyuubi was willing to part with him as the fox's self preservation instinct had kicked in.

When finally done, the council looks at one another and it takes Shikamaru to comment next with the same kind of lazy air his father had, the feelings of all those present at this moment.

"Troublesome.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

**Effort to Understand**

Hiashi was silent as he left the tent to return to what was left of his compound. A fair share of it still standing, he and the Hyuuga clan had denied aide for themselves until most were found underneath the ruins of the once proud village.

Tsume not to far behind him, the woman was a contradiction of the once proud and lively woman she had been.

"What have we done?" She whispered softly. Just like Hiashi had gotten his before the meeting. After it Tsume was racked six ways from Sunday. Kiba and Hana both listening as the latter was still too young to understand, when it originally happened, the two found themselves honestly disgusted with their mother.

Naruto had proved himself to them and their ninken partners when the incident over Akamaru had happened. No one was willing or even ready to offer Kiba aide in protecting his best friend save the blonde boy.

"We were blind." Hiashi replied. "We were blind, we were death and we were mute."

"For once, despite the weirdness of your words Hiashi, I understand." Tsume said with pained regret. "He was right. We should have trusted him."

Nodding his head simply, the Hyuuga clan head turned to the woman beside him with worry. "How do we fix it?"

"I don't know Tsume." Hiashi answered. "We did as you would say, fucked it up good. You didn't do your godmother duties."

"Neither did Jiriaya!"

"That's not true....Jiriaya did." Hiashi said quietly. "Whose building do you think he and the Ichiraku people live in belonged to?"

"Him..." Sighed the woman as she looked back at the Toad Sage and his many wanderings. Now that she thinks about it, often when he came to make his reports to the council, you could always smell the ramen in his scent. "He fostered the money to start that business of theirs didn't he?"

"Ages ago, but it was his way of saying thank you. No bank would give them money, for the sheer fact they were kind to Naruto apparently. So he not only gave them a start, but he did it on the condition that Teuchi acts as Naruto's landlord. The man was happy to do so."

"How did you learn all this?"

"Me, Inuzuka-sama."

Turning around the two found themselves staring at Hiashi's nephew Neji. The 17 year old jounin was standing tall and proud alongside his teammates, Rock Lee and TenTen. who were also known to be Naruto's friends.

"Uncle, I have come to tell you we have been sent out on patrol duty again."

"Be safe nephew. We as a whole have lost too much as is."

The youth nodding his head, he is about to take off with the others when Tsume stops them. "Wait! How did you find out?"

"It was before the attack, but Naruto and the Ichiraku's told us, Inuzuka-sama," TenTen replied. "We and the rest of the rookie 9 often meet up at the stand, simply because none of the other restaurants would honestly let Naruto in unless Chouji was with him." The panda haired girl said quietly.

"That's when he told us about the fox." Lee stated as he also spoke up. The bushy browed youth still very much the same; he took a look at both of the people in front of him with derision. "ALL of us."

"Kiba...Hinata...they all know?"

"Yes." Lee said softly as he and the others now turned their backs. "As Gai-Sensei would say, 'Konoha has been very un-youthful in how they treated our friend.'"

He and TenTen disappearing, Neji turns back only long enough to tell them something. "During our fight all those years ago at the Chuunin exams, Naruto told me he knew what it meant to have a seal. To be cursed with something he did not want. Now that I know what he means and knowing what else happened during that time? I'd be damn glad that he has us as his friends and comrades."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle you truly are blind. How do you think the Hokage got the treaty with Suna as easily as she had?" Neji said softly. "Naruto and the Kazekage understand one another to the point that according to the Kazekage's older brother and sister. Gaara calls Naruto, his best friend."

That said the young man vanishes after his friends leaving the two adults to look at one another with pained expressions.

"Our children have grown and we...."

"Have become the pups again needing to be smacked." Tsume stated with regret. "Kiba and Hana have yet to come and talk with me. I don't think that they will for a long time. Especially my son, he and Naruto are good friends."

"Once Hinata hears what I have done, when she wakes up. I do not think she will either." The tired Hyuuga head said with pained regret. "The word has already spread down to the younger children as well. Hanabi is friends with the Saurotobi kid and his team. They...."

"Look to Naruto as their leader." She replied. "Ebisu told me. At first I had thought letting the third's grandson be around the d-.... Naruto had been a bad idea. But that seemed to enflame him apparently. It was Naruto who apparently inspired Konahamaru and his friends to work harder. To become better then just their names..."

"He did that for Hinata."

Turning to look at her long time friend with a curious gaze, Hiashi tells her of what he knows concerning his oldest daughter. The quiet gaze and the need to never give up....

"He seems to influence those around him into becoming stronger doesn't he?"

"Yes. Seems that despite what we may think, the boy may actually succeed his father. Think you can deal with it?" Hiashi said quietly. "He already will have my clan supporting him via Hinata and Neji."

"Kiba and Hana as well." Tsume replied. "Shikamaru I know supports Naruto according to Chouza and Iniochi. And with the bond that he has to their kids..."

"Ino and Chouji as well." Hiashi sighed. "He has support. Whereas we...."

"Have none. Face it Hyuuga. It's time we let the young lead us. We are too old to set in our ways. I believe it is best I let Hana lead the clan now."

"The clan council...."

"SCREW THE DAMN COUNCIL!" Tsume shrieked out. The wild woman fierce looking as she turned to him. "It is because of those damn old farts in our clans that all this shit with Naruto and our children are going on now. It is because they refused to even give the boy a chance. Refused to let us think something for ourselves, maybe if I had bothered to take a second glance I would have noticed that he was a boy and not the demon! There is much they convince us now that I think about it. Now, since when were they the ones in charge of the clan and not us?"

Remaining silent, Hiashi can't comment as the words being spoken was borderline treason to many, but yet as she speaks again. Her simple explanation makes sense. Her next comment though is one that leaves him dumbfounded. "Hana once told me something you know. We are supposed to be the Clan head right?"

"Right"

"Then why the hell are we the Hokages of our own clans? We are nothing but puppets Hiashi. And I don't know about you. But it is about damn time I took some of the power back. I am dissolving mine. I suggest you do the same with yours."

With that said Tsume Inuzuka took off, leaving Hiashi to think on her words.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere**

**A few hours later**

"You will really train me?"

Minato smiled as he rubbed the blonde hair with affection. "Of course son, do you think I would just leave you to your own devices?"

A shy and relieved smile crosses the blonde's features. Not willing to exactly share what Kakashi-sensei had done before his death. Or even the way, Jiriaya would teach him sometimes, it was nice to have the kind of training his dad wanted to give him.

"Well when do we start?"

"Well we start by going on the road Naruto." Minato replied. "We can't stay here. It would be too dangerous for Konoha if you remained in the village at the moment. And before you argue Tsunade agrees as well. Sage mode or not, you and I both need more skills and training to take on Madara."

"Will I at least be able to say goodbye?"

Minato smiled warmly as he looked at his son. "Son I would be disappointed if you didn't. In fact I did hear news that might interest you a few minutes ago."

"What?"

"She's awake."

Off like a shot, Minato couldn't help but laugh at the little blonde blur that was his son. He deserves a measure of honest happiness that the Hyuuga girl was all to willing to give.

"Be happy son while you can. We will need it."


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 4**

**Hinata**

Dashing as fast as he could, Naruto arrived panting and out of breath at the tent where Hinata was healing. Sakura and the others he can hear already chatting with her, the blonde almost finds himself hesitant to enter the temporary home of the young woman whom had been hurt.

Remembering her words as he lied there pinned down. She being the only one brave at that time to come out and face Pein to aide him.

"**I love you..."**

Three words that this 16 year old had always wanted to hear from someone and have them mean it. And despite being pinned, despite fighting for his life against Pein, when Hinata said those words to him, he knew she meant it.

He wasn't confused.

He wasn't hearing things.

Hell he hadn't eaten any of Ma's awful cooking when he was on the Toad's mountain home.

But he knew. He knew Hinata meant it.

Standing outside the tent lost in thought and nervousness, it takes Kiba and Akamaru coming out to notice his presence. The hound ninja about to berate him for not coming in or even being there when she had woken up, the youth noticed that almost shy expression on the blonde's features.

Looking down at his canine partner, the large dog makes a quiet woofing noise that is barely heard but yet which Kiba understands.

"You are right buddy, let me go clear out the others and you push him in when its all clear deal?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Akamaru bides his time as Kiba dashes back in. The sounds and yelps of surprise as the Hound Ninja start pushing people out of the way. It is an observant Sakura and Ino, who both see a pair of tanned familiar feet on the edges of the tent, which cause the two girls to start aiding him in his endeavors.

"All right move it people. Leave the patients alone to rest for right now." Ino started yelling at the top of her lungs.

Considering the time of day it was, the others visiting were puzzled at first but like the two girls, when the saw the feet and knowing the rumors.

They were hurriedly taking off to not only let the two speak. But to also find good eavesdropping positions.

They weren't going to miss this.

"Kiba-kun?" Worded a puzzled Hinata, who at the moment was wondering what was going on as she watched her teammate aided by two of her best friends escort the others out on the opposite end of the tent.

It was watching them as they go that the youth before he fully leaves yells to a furry footed ally out front.

"DO IT AKAMARU!"

Giving a loud woof of acknowledgement, seconds later, there is an indignant yelp as Naruto himself is shoved through the tent by the head of Kiba's ninken partner. The blonde was ready to throttle the dog as not only did he get shoved in, but nipped in the rear end to leap rather far in the tent.

Hinata having seen the flight and the dark look, the blonde shot the dog as he rubbed his rear end, couldn't help but giggle softly in amusement.

It was that sound of her laughter, which made Naruto realize why the dog had done what he did as he turns flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes towards the young woman in the bed.

"Hi Hinata..."

The voice telling her it was no dream, the young woman turned bright red as she realized the blonde was right in front of her. And that his moment was no dream. Now just as nervous as she was apparently, the dark haired girl just smiled and nodded her head shyly as she fought every instinct in her heart to pass out.

"N..Naruto-kun."

Soft and tender, no malice within her voice as other girls had done to him over the years; the blonde gives a small smile in return. One that unlike his others that he had given this one was real.

Silence between them for at least a good twenty minutes between one another, it takes a frustrated Sakura shouting from her vantage point to get them talking.

"TALK WITH HER YOU IDIOT! TELL HER ABOUT YOUR DAD OR SOMETHING!"

A loud scuffle going on outside the tent somewhere, the two within laugh as they can hear pained yelps and whines. Not to mention an explosion or two that merits even the other patients around them wondering what the hell what going on.

Although it was not quite what was warranted, the way she went about it, Sakura did do the right thing.

She got them talking.

"Your dad...?" Hinata asked with confusion.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto nods his head sheepishly, "Yeah, it seems my Dad came back." He replied. "Turns out he was the Fourth Hokage. Heh...."

Knowing him as well as she does from simple observations, she knows that despite the happiness at having discovered who his parents were. Hinata can't help but also see the need still to strike at something...anything in the stance of his body.

"I...it bother's you still a little bit doesn't it?" She says quietly. "T...the man, who we know sealed the Kyuubi within you and your father being one and the same person?"

Startled by her accurate insight, the blonde just looks at her shamefaced and nods his head. "How...how did you know?"

"I...I... have watched you a lot over the years." She said with soft conviction. "It is hard not to watch and not know how you would react. You are happy you have him and know who he is and yet angry still that he is the one who did it to you."

"Am I that obvious?"

A tender smile crossing her lips she shakes her head. "N...no... I think one would have to know you to see it?"

"I see.... How long?"

Confusion for a moment at his strange question, the girl flusters as she finds her hands idly picking at the blanket covering her small form. "A long time Naruto..."

"But why...why me?"

"W...why not?" Hinata answered with a kind expression. "M...must there be a reason?"

Shaking his head, the blonde looks at her with what could only be warmth across his features. "No, there shouldn't have to be." Thoughtful and almost afraid to say what comes to mind now; Naruto once again rubs the back of his head in confusion. The dark haired girl was smiling softly as that had made him look all the more adorable in her eyes.

"Hinata...I..."

"Y...yes Naruto-kun?"

About to speak up, a pinkette comes in reluctantly. Getting late now as it is, the young woman knew the visiting hours in the tents were ending and she needed to send Naruto on his way.

"Five more minutes Naruto..." She said softly as she started checking on her patients.

The blonde nodding his head in understanding, he seemed to be extremely nervous now even more as he looks at the dark haired girl. The sincere efforts to try to find the right words, was the only thing that kept Sakura from booting him out before he had a chance to say goodnight.

"I...I don't know how I feel about you yet, but well. You see, I have to go on a training trip with my dad shortly and well." Shuffling his feet a little bit as he had never had much luck with girls, the blonde looks at her with an almost fearful expression on his features. "Well...you don't have to wait. I mean if someone else comes along better then me that you like I insist you take the chance, but if you are still free when we return. Could we...I mean would you?"

Blushing, Hinata nodded her head. "I...I would like that Naruto."

A bright grin on his features, the girl watched as he was gently being pushed out of the tent by Sakura who was sharing his smile. The happiness for her teammate and friend in asking the Hyuuga heiress out for later on "All right already you two, now scram Naruto. I got to give Hinata her check up." The pinkette said with a smile.

"Okay Sakura..." The blonde stated as he looked at the young woman in the bed as he was leaving. Escaping the hold of his teammate for a moment, he dashes over to Hinata and places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Till then..." He whispered with a kind gaze. Turning to look at his teammate, he smiles as he speaks to her as well. "Sakura...I have to go with my dad for a while."

"I know I heard." She said with a friendly smile. "I will let the others know."

Nodding his head, the blonde dashes out as Sakura stands to the side. Looking down at her friend, Sakura can't help but ask something that will make her wonder. "Will you wait for him?"

"Yes..." The young woman replied softly and with love in her heart. "I will wait."

"Good..." Sakura couldn't help but state with a determined expression. "Just...don't hurt him. The moron has been through enough upheaval in his life. He doesn't need anymore."

"I know...I won't hurt him. I don't have it in me to do that." Hinata said with purpose. "I love him. And if I waited this long for him to see me...I can wait a little bit more."


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

Wow...heh...I am still finding the fact that this recent idea is sitting pretty good with all of you I mean seriously. For it to be this popular already has got to be a feat of some kind.

**Chapter 5**

**A Father's worry**

Minato smiled as he watched Naruto pack his things for the trip, well what things that survived. The two had shared some quality time together, as he and the blonde youth just chose to speak to one another about the past.

Minato was not that unobservant to not notice his son was still bottling up some anger. The fact that he had not unleashed it was a mixture of good and bad. It was bad because if it did not fully release, the blonde could do something he would regret. Such as releasing the Kyuubi as he almost did against Pein...

That would have released something on the world, which no one was ready for. The return of the nine-tails to the land of the living would be a nightmare all over again. Especially for Konoha as they were the ones, well more or less he was the one who sealed the fox in the first place.

But even worse then that, considering his son's sensitivity to the plight of his friends and those he calls his precious people. The boy could go half cocked and get himself killed. When he had heard about the whole Gaara incident from Sakura during one of her checks upon him, the man was proud of his son for not giving up.

Yet he was afraid for his mental well being.

As of yet, he has not fully been able to grieve for Kakashi, whom it turns out was his son's jounin sensei. Although not much of one, the man had come through in later years, and to loose him when he was finally being acknowledged as a good ninja was something of a blow to himself.

Quite frankly, he was proud of Kakashi for growing into what Obito had died for, but psst as all out hell that he abused it for a memory. He wanted desperately to rip his former student a new one.

But the man was dead.

He died protecting Konoha and refusing to speak of where Naruto had been. Which was, of course, at the time training with Pa and the Toad summons, who aided Naruto in fighting Pein.

Chuckling Minato can not help but remember when he summoned Gamabunta last night at Naruto's urgings. The chief toad took one look at Minato and actually passed out. That act alone was worth the somewhat excessive damage done to the surrounding area of Konoha's forests.

When the giant toad had come to with aide from other toads that Naruto had summoned, there was a big old reunion party and remembrance of a fallen hero that was Jiriaya. Even now, Minato knows his son wishes he could have been there to help the older man fight and maybe even survive against Pein.

With Kakashi?

He knows as his will had been found, that the man's things had been left to Naruto and Sakura. And surprisingly, the Uchiha youth as well, should he ever choose to return. Between the three of them, they would share the scrolls of many jutsus that Kakashi has painstakingly recorded over the years from memory.

But one important jutsu in the pile of scrolls that were seal upon his person was the dog summoning contract...

Pakkun and the other dogs were summons that even now could aide Konoha in finding any and all survivors still needing to be rescued. And also helping them find and locate those that no longer could be.

Therefore Naruto came up with the idea to give the summons contract to friend Kiba and the Inuzuka clan.

The Hound Ninja was surprised to say the least, as was his elder sister Hana when Naruto had approached them with it in his hands. But explaining his reasons and his feelings, they couldn't help but agree.

Considering as often as they work with their own Ninken, it was felt that Pakkun and the others would feel at home with them.

Under Minato's supervision, both the brother and sister signed the contract, with the triplets and Akamaru watching. And surprisingly enough, it was Pakkun who responded when Hana immediately summoned the dog who knew judging by the black vest that he wore, Kakashi had passed on.

Wondering who had summoned him, the bulldog understood and agreed with Naruto's decision. Surprisingly enough, as the small canine had told them, Kakashi had stated simply if any of students hadn't thought about doing what they had done. He would have wondered if they had any sense well into the afterlife as it was a well know fact a shinobi can only have one summons.

Naruto had the toads, Sakura the slugs, and reluctantly Pakkun shared the fact that the Snakes had Sasuke.

The three strongest summon animals in the shinobi world had new summoners.

Anyway gently barking at Minato and Naruto to scram as it was time to test the Inuzukas to see if whether or not they were worthy of working with the dogs. The two had left the clan to watch as Hana and the triplets were about to be put through their paces from Pakkun and an army of canines that appeared.

Admittedly they wanted to watch and see what happened. But it would have been rather rude, so they had left it at that. It had made his son smile though when three hours later, a tired and somewhat scratched and beaten Kiba and Akamaru came by to report that he and his sister passed the tests.

That had helped Naruto to smile, but regretfully he has yet to see him cry.

Not once has he seen his son cry since the seal.

It scared him, it was bad in the fact that it could make one a little mental, but it was good for almost the same reason. As it helped to prove that Naruto was strong to handle the ups and even downs of shinobi life...

Life...

Something that even now as recalls his words to Naruto when they were in the seal, could be the reason for a lot of pain and sorrow at this moment.

As long as there was shinobi in the world, their lifestyle would create more Peins, more Narutos, and Minatos that would endure so much. And have what they had done forgotten and their legacies warped to serve the needs of another.

The survivors of the council even now were still trying to kiss up to him. To make up for what they had put his son through as a child. It was only thanks to Iruka and the Ichirakus, that his son had any kind of a childhood whatsoever with people who would smile and not blame.

But it was still a childhood alone...

Which brings us to another person Minato desires to see. She was a person that as they train, he would find and demand answers from on behalf of the brave young soul that was his son.

Because in his eyes, she broke the cardinal rule of any parent, she abandoned him. He knew she was alive, because for those first few years and even off and on later he had asked the god in his visits where she was if she was dead.

But not once did the god answer...so it just him as he was with his son the previous night before along with the toads. The reason why he could not answer...was because she was still alive.

Kushina....

She was his wife or even now as he reluctantly contemplates a soon to be ex-wife, if her explanation is not good enough for him once he gets his hands on her.

But his main concern if they do manage to find her was Naruto. How would the boy take to her being alive? If it was anything like when the blonde had found out who he was, it would not go well regardless of whether or not the reason was good.

Too much counted on his son from what the gods had told him. Too much even now with his help will be thrown at the boy whom he had only wanted to spare the harshest of realities to endure.

And instead throwing him right smack into the middle of it all...

"I'm done Dad." The blonde said with a small smile on his features. What few things he had packed, and several jutsus that Kakashi had left for him in a seal in his bag. Sakura of course had agreed to hold on to the rest of them, until he returns as among them were several medical jutsus and theories that had perked her interests.

His things which had been salvaged from storage packed as well. He was thrilled to find several of his own jutsus and those that he knew within it as well. Saved in a meticulous order, for which Minato happily latched onto and for which several of them he could teach his son.

Although one in particular he would be working with Naruto on, to not only learn it. But how to do it without the backlash that would hurt the user.

Naruto had completed the Rasengan....

Showing him the Raisenshuriken had been a treat, and he would have liked to see the damage done with it. But as Naruto explained he had promised his Baa-chan, he wouldn't use it unless in a dire situation.

Explanation as to why and its effects on him and the victim, Minato had understood and also made Naruto promise to not use it until they figure out how to keep the backlash from striking.

Still though, perhaps between the two of them while training they would figure out how they could use it. It would after all be a handy jutsu to have against Madara.

"All right then let's go..." Minato replied. "Said your good bye's for now?"

"Yes"

That said, the father and son, looked to the ruined gates of Konoha and strode toward them, determination in their hearts and as the gods looked on, they greater beings knew that they had chosen well.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

All righty, this ends what I affectionately call the Prologue arc if only in my head. Tee hee...

I have a rough idea on what to do now and have written it out. But if you ask any regulars of mine from the very beginning, what I originally write is never what comes out. And for those newcomers, prior warning... I SUCK at action scenes.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 6**

**Time skip 1**

**One month later**

Minato chuckled as Naruto glared at him with irritation. It has been one month since they stepped out of Konoha and already his son had ranted at him several times for things most children would yell for.

Mostly it was because Minato was denying him, his precious favored things.

For starters, the older man had cut off Naruto's ramen supply quite a bit. Being a little over 6 foot, for his son at 16 to be 5'7 was a bit of an oddity as no one in his family was that short.

Hell, Kushina had not been that short.

So after studying his son's eating habits, the father had snuck into Naruto's pack back and hid the many sealed scrolls of ramen with an addition of one of his own. It had taken him some time of course, but each scroll now bore a seal. For every jutsu Naruto could do and Master, one seal would break on the ramen.

Of course, when Naruto had heard this he had set about mastering every single one as fast as he can. Never realizing one thing...

Although they would be easier for him to do, each one was actually quite difficult to work out and from the short few days he had known his son before they had left. Minato knew that the blonde would make a lot of mistakes in his impatience to get to the noodle soup.

And he did.

It had taken him nearly a week to realize he was letting his impatience to get to him and so of course he had taken a swipe at his father. This of course, had erupted into an impromptu Taijutsu lesson, for which Minato had proceeded to start helping him refine.

Only recently, has Naruto figured out that Minato's gentle teasing and insults had been in his own way a constant lesson. This most recent one for example, Minato had playfully soaked him to get him up.

Yet for the amount that fell on him, he realized it shouldn't have been possible, the nearest river or water source was a couple of miles away.

This had made Naruto annoyed as Minato not only didn't answer how it was done. (All though he promised he would tell, if the blonde hadn't figured it out by dinner time.) He refused to show the jutsu he did it with, until he came up with how to get water from nowhere.

Watching as his son takes a drink and he spills some onto the ground. The older man becomes amused as a dawning realization crosses the blonde's gaze. "I GET IT!"

"Well what did you get?"

"It's the ground right dad? The ground absorbs water when it rains as it did two days ago!"

Chuckling Minato does a seal and a single pack of ramen is unsealed. Despite the fact that it is forgotten immediately as Naruto sets about doing a minor jutsu. The results pleasing the young man, the former Hokage could not help but be proud of the young man.

Sitting back to supervise the training of the blonde as he messes around with the water jutsus, he finds his thoughts drifting to other issues at hand.

Akatsuki....

One of the first things Minato had done as he and Naruto walked away from Konoha was get a detailed account of what had been occurring, Knowing the fact that Madara was one of these so called figures, he had to see and to find out who if possibly the others were.

Knowing and understanding that one of them was Pein whom his son had managed to defeat, the blonde elaborated on the others that he and his friends have taken out. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were dead.

They had been killed or permanently disabled by Naruto and his friends. Itachi was confirmed dead by Sasuke, who was now a member of Akatsuki. And although Naruto had explained that supposedly they had confirmed reports about Orichimaru's death as well, Minato wondered if that was truly the case.

If this Kabuto was starting to take on his appearance, that vile man could return again.

Sighing, Minato looked as Naruto and his clones seemed puzzled. The blonde arguing with one over something, he laughs as the youth dispels one in irritation. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is there ever a limit to the water in the ground?" The blonde asked with a curious expression. "Has anyone ever just run out?"

"That's a good question." Minato answers as he now approaches. Crouching down, as he begins to explain some elemental science to the blonde who eagerly listened.

When allowed to learn, his son was the perfect student.

He was one who hungered for it.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere**

Unable to go and finish off Konoha as there was nothing left to finish according to Konan, Sasuke was still angry. Even after a month, he was irritable, frustrated, and above all psst.

When he had initially joined Akatsuki, he had gone against Pein whom had proved impossible to defeat. The man was powerful and even with the Sharingan; he had proven to be far weaker. Even his 'uncle', had stated that although he was stronger then Pein, he would never be at the Rain ninja's level.

That had infuriated the Uchiha to no end.

But the dobe...

That damned DOBE had done it.

He beat the man who had thought he was a god.

He beat the man that Sasuke himself could not.

What has that idiot learned?!

How could he be so strong?!

**_I fight to protect those who are precious to me._**

Ignoring the memory of those words, Sasuke left the compound to go and train. His black hair and cloak getting steadily soaked in the drizzling water, the youth set about working out his frustrations.

**_I fight to keep my bonds whole._**

Throwing his fists out, as he punches and kicks his way across the fields, the dark haired youth was a blur of motion and destruction as every so often, something would explode.

**_I fight for myself_**

Screaming in anger, the black haired youth does a Chidori and explodes the first rock; his fist comes into contact with. Rain dripping down his face, his eyes wide and in a crazed almost like daze. One last set of words as if in a forgotten memory makes the youngest Uchiha tremble...

**_When I am with you, I wonder if this is what it is like to have a brother?_**


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 7**

**Time skip 2**

**Six months later, 7 months since Konoha**

Madara smiled as he finally found his soon new to be charming leader of Rain. Himself already in control of Mist, he wanted someone he could influence or at least make sure will not be much of a threat at his back door.

Being the caretaker of that blasted Snake who tried and failed to betray him, Kabuto was exceptional in medical jutsus to the point that he can use them as weapons rather then heal. The only ones even capable of taking him on truly, were of course that blasted Senju woman and her two apprentices.

Shizune, a.k.a the Silent healer was someone whom although she would rather not use her skills for battle. She would not hesitate to do so. Her patience and ability to never loose focus was phenomenal.

But the real one to be wary of was Sakura Haruno. Also known as the Deadly Cherry Blossom and the Second Coming of Tsunade like her teacher she had signed the contracts with the Slugs who were just as loyal to her as they were to the Godaime.

According to his spies, the young woman had already improved upon several of her teacher's jutsus and not only that. In tandem with the late Chiyo, she was the one responsible for the death of Sasori.

She was also one of the ones responsible for the incarceration of Kakuzu.

She was a formidable ninja.

It was the same for each and every one of the other rookies that had graduated with his little nephew in Konoha.

Yes, Madara could see now how far the mighty Uchiha clad had fallen and quite frankly. It irritated him. Long ago when the clan had initially joined the Senju and others to form Konoha, at least then they had been worthwhile. Worth something and he did not mind them being there in as much as the others.

But then later on as generation after generation came and went. Something about the Uchihas began to degenerate. It became more about power, then pride in their family.

So yes, he was willing to help Itachi exterminate them. They had become far too arrogant, to greedy to be allowed to live. Especially if they were planning to try and take over what he deemed was rightfully his to destroy.

Therefore when Sasuke started stating that none of his former classmates could beat him. Madara resisted the urge to laugh and almost mock his younger kinsman. Yes Konoha was stereotypical in some of their squad assignments. But what made the Rookie 9 special along with Gai's team is that they could work with each other and others as if they had been doing it for years.

Considering most shinobi in the end, tended to lead solitary lives, outside of their teams. It was not often that if a team died any survivors more or less went into ANBU or the Hunters. Why you may ask?

They are so used to working with that specific group of people. Their style of fighting was to set in place, that it would be hard to move them with others. It is why some squads became to known. The Ino-Shika-Chou squad and their children were perfect examples....

Kakashi Hatake as well as he is known for being a lone ninja....

Therefore this new generation...was different. They proved they could work seamlessly with anyone/ the whole incident involving the Kazekage was a prime example.

"What is it you want of me Madara?" Kabuto asked a casual kind of air. His face more scaly now then when Konoha shinobi had seen him, the man was a contradiction in looks.

One side human and irresistibly handsome...

The other hideous and hard to take in... Well hard for the likes of many, but not Madara.

He has seen worse.

He has created worse as well.

"I want you to join me..."

Kabuto gave a sickly smile as he looked at the other man. "Aaah yes, I have heard about your loss of Pein. Was he not the Kage of Rain? I suppose I could handle his former job, but what about dear Sasuke? You know I have a need for vengeance upon him with dear Master Orichimaru's death."

Madara just smiles as he looks at the figure in front of him. "Go ahead and kill him." The man chuckled, "All I ask is that you wait until I have all 9. Because until that point I do believe I have need for my dear Sasuke-kun."

"Why?" The man asked calmly. His arm was currently under his chin in a curious and yet lazy sort of way, that the younger man almost seemed bored.

"You see Kabuto, contrary to what you know Itachi was not as crazy as Konoha made him out to be. Sure he may know the truth of that oh so callous night. But let us just say being as old as I am, I have seen and aided in many things over the years to manipulate certain people."

It was then that silvery haired man began to chuckle as he understood finally, it would explain much of what his Master had told him. The oldest living Uchiha may be strong and skilled as many other shinobi. But there was one thing he was extremely good at. That was patience...

That moment Kabuto remembers what the Snake Sannin had told him.

**Kabuto remember if a plan is well thought out ahead of time. A plan where you can predict reactions down to the smallest detail of a clan, you can make more then just a feud happen to gain power.**

**You can make a history, by becoming a god among men in battle.**

Madara looking at him, the snake part of the man flashes with knowledge. A sly knowing smile crossing his lips, Kabuto nods his head.

"I will come, if only for you to keep your promise and I am allowed to kill dear Sasuke." The man replied. "Besides, I believe I have always wanted to be a Kage."

That said, Kabuto waves Madara off as he goes off to plot certain things in Rain. The man just watching him go, the oldest Uchiha already works to make the man uneasy of him.

With Pein, all Madara really truly had to do was remind him of how he got the Rinnegan. Normally stoic, that little event was the only thing that could truly make the now dead leader react to anything.

Knowing the Snake Sannin, there is going to be very little that can rattle the chains of Kabuto. Considering the experiments, and even the nature of all those curse seals, but the good ones and the bad ones. Kabuto is sure to have treated much of those over the years.

Irregardless he would find it.

Like the Snake, Kabuto was good and efficiently charming enough when he wants to be a diplomat. But he was also dangerously poisonous with words and skills when it comes to starting a war with his enemy.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Konoha**

The buildings being rebuilt and any other survivors having long since been found the village was slowly but surely getting back on its feet.

By the fourth month of rebuilding, most of the Shinobi forces that went up against Pein and survived were back on the feet. Doing various missions to keep a steady flow of income and supplies into the village to keep it afloat, they found some things were becoming easier as time went by.

For starters, Tsume Inuzuka had kept to her word. She had not only disbanded her clan council, she had placed her eldest child Hana as the new head of the clan. Only 22 years old, the young woman who was very much like her mother in temperament had whipped the clan into shape.

That had started a chain reaction of the clan heads being replaced as much of the truth concerning past events finally came to light.

Especially when news spread of Minato's anger towards those he had once viewed as his closest friends.

Hiashi as well had disbanded his council.

Hinata, who was back on her feet, had accepted the leadership of the clan. With aide from her sister and surprisingly her cousin Neji, the Hyuuga clan was beginning to change. Mostly because the branch clan was far more numerous then the Main from which many problems in their family stemmed from.

With support of over three quarters of all known Hyuuga, not only was the seal as it was banished. A new one that was created with the aide of the Godaime was placed in its stead on all members of the clan to be on the lower back.

A fanciful kind of tattoo, it simply helped to protect the eyes and did not allow any control of any kind to be had.

With Shikamaru, already having taken over the Nara clan, it was only a month or so afterwards, that Ino and Chouji both had taken over theirs. Clan councils absolved, left and right, a new kind of council began to emerge.

And for once there was no bickering, no power plays, no nothing.

Simply because thanks to a certain blonde male, whom had grown up with the no heads of these clans, the council was there to AIDE in the benefits of Konoha.

Not to go against it.

Danzou, Koharu, and Himura were done. Most of their power base gone as their children had risen up; the three knew they had no more say in what happens and that was a bitter pill to swallow.

Because now closely kept secrets that they held were coming forth....

The Uchiha clan massacre for starters, when news of what had been planned by Fugaku had come out to them. All the new councilmen and women were shocked. The great clan was planning a rebellion to take over?

As the new and younger council listened to the reasons behind it even more detail, unlike their predecessors, something about it didn't sit right. Especially with Shikamaru who was thoughtful.

Up until Sasuke's father, there had been no sign of the impending rebellion. And brother or not, just why did Itachi spare Sasuke?

History has proven that there have always been preludes to a battle. That there were reasons despite no matter how petty or jealous that would fuel that fire. Preludes that are the beginning signs of trouble in paradise and that they needed to be fixed and soon, but yet to his memory there was none.

Voicing his concerns, this had made of course the younger generation curious as well.

That was one thing, he wanted done, so Yamato was asked along with his ANBU squad to investigate the Uchiha history.

That was the first order of business.

Second on the agenda were the shopkeepers, as there was very few that they trusted. Considering many of those had seen over the years the difference in prices given to certain members over those of their own.

Accounts were being audited. And now corruption far beyond that of the overcharging of a blonde boy had been discovered.

The village was slowly beginning to realize that not only had they pissed off the Fourth, the children of the great clans that protect them were angry as well. The vessel had been their friend and the bonds between them were immensely strong. And with them in charge now, things that they had done to the blonde were getting noticed.

Which had led to other things being discovered as well....

The investigations beginning many, who had treated the blonde like crap, began to realize that karma was indeed a bitch.

And it was coming for them.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8**

**Time Skip 3**

**Eleven months later, 1 and half years since Konoha**

Hinata smiled as Gamakichi appeared. The little toad fast becoming a good friend of hers as he delivers a message she hands him three bags of his favorite homemade candy and chips. His usual fee only one, the orange toad has known since the blonde left Konoha that the faster he delivers.

The faster he gets the best treats as his reward. And despite being in bags, Hinata's cooking was the best. Better then that entire store bought junk that he normally gets from the blond moron and his father.

Not that he minds them as they were pretty to cool to hang with.

Still though he liked the quiet young woman and did not mind delivering the letters that were written to her or to the Old hag.

"Thank you Gamakichi-san."

"No problem Hinata. Minato also asks that you deliver another report to their Baa-chan."

A slight smile crossing her lips, she nods her head. "I will Gamakichi. Here is my letter and that of the others for Naruto-kun and Minato-san." Taking them and putting them within his pouch, the orange toad gives a little wave and vanishes from her sight. "Later Hinata-chan!"

Chuckling softly as she is now standing tall, Hinata since Naruto's acknowledgement of her existence had indeed grown in leaps in bounds. As the new head of the Hyuuga clan, she has not only gotten rid of the painful branch seal with support from her father, sister and of course Neji.

She had helped in controlling the elder council as she and many of her fellow clan heads had found just how far in corruption they had gone.

Even her father and many of the other rookie's parents were in just a state of shock as how low their once beloved village had sunk.

For starters with the Hyuuga clan elders, many of the initial attacks upon Naruto were indeed a part of their efforts to get rid of the blonde. But that was the first of many. As it seems the initial kidnapping that she herself had been put through and which resulted in the death of Neji's father was also laid at their feet.

Thanks to the fact that Sai was still a part of ROOT. The ink ninja had gotten a hold of correspondence between the elders and the then Raikage, which outlined a plan. Essentially the whole kidnapping plot, was to actually get rid of Hizashi Hyuuga.

It seems the elder Hyuuga feared losing their influence over Hiashi as Neji's father had been coming to several meetings and freely speaking up against items they wanted. That was when they had plotted to get rid of him, and if the cost was simply Hinata whom at the time was considered weak despite only being a child of 4.

All the better...

Neji and Hiashi both had to be held back by Hinata, Hanabi and the other members of the Hyuuga family from out right killing them right then and there. Eventually calming down, Hinata had nodded to her sister who knew what to do.

The younger teen summoning the ANBU, the elders had been taken away to be executed by the elite force. The incident over Hinata's kidnapping had caused many issues besides Hizashi's death. To this day, Konoha was still not on the greatest of terms with Kumo, because of what had been done.

This was one of the milder crimes that their investigations into the clans both shinobi and civilian alike had done. Sakura found herself ashamed of her own Uncle and his son, who were not only defrauding Naruto of the simple basic needs in their grocery store. But as it turns out they were also embezzling from Konoha itself along with many merchants.

Reports of supposed losses by the so called outcast crowd of Konoha, the delinquents, the criminals and so forth was not from them for at least a good 45% of the reports.

The merchants themselves were doing it.

Without much of a police force to monitor their stunts, they had felt that they had every right to whatever they wanted.

That was immediately rectified as now with the Branch clan a bit more free to move as they no longer had to constantly guard the Main branch; the Hyuugas now began to run the police force. With their Byakugan a lot less items were missed, misplaced, or even worse.

Destroyed under their watch, in fact ironically enough Hiashi had decided to run that until Hanabi came of age. Being still of the old ways in this new and emerging Konoha, Hinata agreed with his reasons as did surprisingly many of the young men and women on the council.

Some people will balk against the changes and with Hiashi there, it won't feel as if they are being forced to change against their will.

These changes in the clans have resulted now in a different kind of Konoha if one was to look closely.

Although much of the buildings were being repaired still looked the same. There was more of a sense of home now, in fact to some Konoha felt the way it had when Minato had still led the village.

Not really wanting to remember those memories, it was enough that the faces said it all on the villagers as more smiles became true. As masks were dropped and people more or less became willing to speak up for what they believed. And surprisingly enough a lot of those who still claimed they hated the blonde found themselves to be in the minority.

Other people had noticed the resemblance Naruto had to the Fourth. And slowly but surely they started putting two and two together. When the news that he was indeed the Yondaime's son finally was released to them, they were not surprised.

But they knew to act like it. The Aburame clan for example was one such clan. Much like the lazy Nara to a degree, when it comes to simple observation and memory they were not ignorant.

Shibi, Shino's father had seen the resemblance.

And he put two and two together as well as the reason why Naruto had been chosen. Like Minato, if he had been Hokage, he would have done the same.

It was simple logic after all. And once people are willing to listen, does the logic not spread?

Thus things in Konoha had indeed been changing.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Whirlpool**

Approaching the remains of what was once a great village, two figures stood proudly. One only a inch shorter then the other rather then the 5 or 6 from when then had first left their village.

In fact, both were dressed eerily similar in what they were wearing, to the point it would be hard pressed save for the hair color to tell them apart and words upon their coats to tell them apart.

Wearing black shinobi pants, the younger wore a dark orange shirt with the image of a red fox upon the backside. Nine tails crisscrossing across the shoulders and waist of the material to combine into a single point over his heart. His protector resting firmly upon his head, he also wore a simple black coat that said two words....

**Red Storm**

"So is she here Dad?"

"It's the only other place she could be son." The older man replied. Wearing an almost identical outfit in style to his son's, where he didn't have the fox on his back side, he had a bolt of lighting that ran from shoulder to the small of his back on each shoulder. "If she's alive and for what she's done..."

His black coat, similar to that of the young man beside him, his stated his long known title.

**Yellow Flash**

"Dad...the fact that not once has she come for me, makes me want to hate her almost as much as I hated you for what you did in the beginning. But the fact of the matter is all I want is answers. I want to know why."

"Even if it hurts?"

Nodding his head, the blonde youth looks up into the concerned eyes of the father he loves.

"Even if it hurts. She left me...she doesn't deserve to be my mother but."

"But you needed her then as you needed me and it already hurts that she abandoned you. You just want to know why as do I son. We will both get our answers from her."

"And then back to Konoha?!" The blonde asked with longing and hope.

Laughing out loud, the silver haired man nodded his head. "Yes back to Konoha. After all I believe you have some tests you need to take not to mention a certain lady who even now waits for you?"

Blushing bright red, the blonde takes a swipe at the elder and once again, the father and son get into a Taijutsu match.

Both hoping for good news, they both also know that it may not come.

After all one does not ever understand the act of betrayal until it is thrown at them


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

Okay folks I am going to address something now. Minato has silver hair for a reason. As we know growing up, our parents endure the ups and downs of our lives. Eventually some of the stress does show up in wrinkles but that is small as 90% of the time it is the hair that is the first symbol of change.

My stepfather was a golden blonde like Minato and Naruto had pure silver streaks in his hair by the time he was 40 because myself and my brother were basically little brats.

But brats that he was worried about. He often told us to be careful, to not be stupid and so forth. Now imagine not being able to tell your child that. Imagine being stuck watching your child go through hell for a childhood and wonder why no one loved him? That is why Minato's hair is silver... It is a symbol of his stress over watching Naruto's life when he could from the seal.

**Chapter 9**

**Eiji**

Naruto sighed as he looked through the ruins of a building. Having been in this country a couple of weeks, he and his father had been searching for any signs of a village or even a home being occupied.

By his mother....

When Minato had told him a few months ago that more then likely she was still alive, unlike when he found out that the former Hokage was his father. Naruto felt nothing. Absolutely nothing, for the woman by all accounts should have been there his entire life.

No...Take that back not quite nothing.

He felt indifference.

He wants to know why. He wants to the reasons as his father does as to why she had left him.

When he was growing up, sure there had been times when having a mother would have been nice. He had wanted a mother who would smile, who would hold him, and who would say that everything was going to be all right.

But he never got that.

All he got was smacks.

All he got was blame.

The pride always came from those who were his fatherly role models. The Third, Iruka, Kakashi, and even the Ramen stand owner Teuchi showed pride. It wasn't until Tsunade came around that he even understood what it was like to have a motherly influence.

So he forgot about his mother in the end over the years. It was only with his father's return that he even remembered he had one.

Noticing the time and that it was that moment he needed to return to the campsite that he and Minato had set up. The blonde turns around and leaps into the trees.

All the time he remained unaware as he was lost in thought of the figures following him.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Doing a small patrol around their home, the three ninjas found themselves shocked as they stared at the blonde youth in orange and black standing there.

With all the traps and such in place all over Whirlpool, something should have tripped to let them know of his presence. But the fact of the matter is as they saw the youth's features clearly outlined. One of them could not help but let out a sound of shock and then rage.

"Eiji?" Akiko asked with a questioning gaze. The female member of the trio was looking toward one masked figure to her right, as his emotions feel turbulent.

"We follow."

"God damnit! You do know we have to go and report back, Eiji." Dewu whispered. "We have to tell the others that they are here."

"Then go back!" The youth replied angrily underneath his mask, before leaping away. "I am going to follow him. I want to know who the hell he is!"

"Shit!" The youth replied as seconds later their female friend leaps after him. As much as duty demands it, one thing his friend's mother and teacher had instilled in him was you never abandon your team if you can help it.

Vanishing himself, it did not take long for him to catch up to the other two who were staying a steady distance away from the trail of the other.

"So what the hell are we going to do once we see where he is going to?"

"I don't know." Eiji replied. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

Groaning Dewu looks at his friend with a raised dark eyebrow. "You...haven't gotten that far yet? What if this guy has like an army with him or something?!"

"Then we will deal with it then."

"No you will deal with it now." An older male voice replied.

Startled and shocked by the answer that came from someone that not one of them, the three shinobi found themselves surrounded by copies of the same blonde youth that they had been following.

Blue eyes cool and yet curious at the same time. They were even more surprised as an older silvery haired version of the blonde teen stands beside one of the blonde figures. "Seems you found someone son."

"I believe so to Dad. The furball decided to let me know when we got close to camp that they were following. He told me he almost didn't notice them himself and then proceeded to cuss me out for endangering his life." The youth replied sarcastically.

"I'm not surprised, the bloody self preservation instinct he has is the reason why I knew you would survive." He stated with a gentle smile. "It is the one thing that even though he hates it, I will be forever thankful to his royal malevolence for." He laughed softly. "I would have had some trouble detecting them as well, so don't feel to bad son. They have been trained to hide it like she was." The man intoned as he looked at the three younger figures. "So then you three, tell me where is she? Where is Kushina Uzumaki?"

Remaining silent, the obvious one in charge sighs and nods to the young man beside him. The blonde understanding the subtle look, brings out the rope that one of his clones had gone to get. Disappearing with the red sound of thunder, it takes only a second before the three realize they are well and thoroughly tied up.

It was at that moment, the clones disappear save for one. That particular one picking up Akiko, Dewu is picked up by the older man as Eiji is thrown over the shoulder of the younger blonde.

Leaping into the air, the jostling gets rather uncomfortable for the trio as their captors leap from tree to tree with an ease that even now they are envious of. Finally settling down, the three look in surprise as the campsite is rather small and yet has an air of comfort around it.

"Dad?"

"Over here." The older man replied as the trio listens. Which one of them was getting angrier by the minute. "Make sure they are tied together securely as I have shown you."

Understanding evident, the blonde does what he is told and in no time at all the newfound prisoners are tied up against the rough tree. Even now as the try to struggle, the knots seem to get even tighter.

"Let us go!" Eiji screams out.

The silvery haired man looks to his son and raises an eyebrow. "So they do speak, how about that?"

Glaring at their keepers mutinously, the younger male looks at his father, who gives him a sign of approval. Seconds later, multiple copies once again emerge and split off after receiving their directions.

Their awe at the ease for which the blonde accomplishes so many at once, they can not help but be curious as Akiko lets her mouth get ahead of her brain. "How do you do that and still stay alive?! Doing that many shadow clones should kill you?!"

Tsking as he listens, The older male chuckles as he sets about fishing through bags for food supplies. Tossing the younger man what seems to be a cup of Ramen, the blonde lets out a whoop of delight as he sets about cooking it along with another.

"You didn't answer our question, so why should we answer yours?" The man replied. "Is it not polite to answer ours first?"

Before any response could be made, Eiji growls with killer intent as he strains even more to break free of his bonds. "Why should we tell you anyway!"

"So she is alive." The older male breathed out as he chuckled. "You wouldn't have gotten so defensive if she wasn't. It seems we will get our answers then son. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes..." The blonde stated simply and with an almost sigh as he repeated himself with a little bit of humor. "Like I told you before Dad, she ceased being my mother when she abandoned me. I just want to know why she did it you know? And besides, Baa-chan is my mother for all intents and purposes." He laughed as he is about to say something else but is cut short.

"YOU LIE! MY MOTHER NEVER WOULD HAVE DONE THAT TO ANYONE!" Eiji screamed out, before Akiko and Dewu could stop him. Both wishing their friend and teammate wasn't so tempermental. But even now the youth is silent as are they when they say the reactions

Now with that out of the bag, the two observe as their captors pale considerably. The older striding forward, ripping off Eiji's mask. Save for the whiskers marks of the Kyuubi on his son, the two boys look exactly alike.

"Twins...she had fucking **twins**."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**That's done. **

**Eiji, Akiko, and Dewu will be the only serious OC characters in this story. Any others will more the likely be only around for one or two and be either passing by or dead. **


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 10**

**Reunion 1**

Both blonde boys look at one another in a mixture of shock, confusion, and above all pain. There was a deep seated pain, in the blue eyes of the one with the whiskers as Akiko finds herself looking between them both. Even Dewu is silent as he can not help but feel the sadness from the free standing blonde.

Their older captor taking note of it, the man stands in front of the blonde with soft words of what could only be reassurance. Leaving the three to talk alone...

"Mother, would never have done that. They're lying." Eiji muttered out angrily.

"I don't think they are." Akiko said softly. Dewu nodding his head in agreement, as he spoke up.

"As much as I would like to agree with you Eiji... you can't fake that kind of emotion. I mean god. I'm feeling it over here. And I don't even know them!"

"They are lying!"

Dewu glared at his friend as best he could as memories hit him. Having grown up with the blonde boy, he knows the youth pretty well. "Use your head Eiji! Remember when we were kids? Remember how you would tell me about the dreams of someone being beaten? Of someone running away and constantly being caught? What if they **weren't** dreams?"

Confusion evident on the blonde prisoner's features, it dawns on Akiko who begins to tremble despite their immobile situation. "My god..."

"I don't understand." The 18 year old stated in confusion.

Sighing the brunette just looks at his friend with a pained expression. "Eiji, it is said that when it comes to twins, that sometimes there is a bond. A bond that only they have! What if that bond is responsible for those nightmares you had? You said you felt pain. You felt sadness all the time. What if it was not just a dream? What if in fact you were feeling him? YOUR BROTHER!"

Those words muttered quietly, Eiji still went into a case of denial as his friends words sank into his mind. Those dreams even now still plague him from time to time and if what Dewu has said is true and in combination with what these two were saying.

All his life...all his life, his mother has been lying to him.

He has a brother...and this man. This man with the silvery hair was his father.

But that isn't right. Why would she lie about something like this? All his life he has wanted siblings and to know about his father. Every time he has ever asked, why he didn't have either, he was always denied the knowledge.

"Are you sure Dad?"

Looking up at the moment, Eiji could see the pain visible in the other blonde's eyes, Eiji watches as the silvery haired man nods his head.

"I'm sure son. Go on to that clearing and clear your head. Get the Toads to help you if need be."

Nodding his head the blonde youth disappears leaving Eiji and his friends alone with the older man. Even now as Eiji studies the man's features, the resemblance between them is too much alike. It was in fact too much of a resemblance for what they are saying to not be true...

This man and the other...were his family.

Sighing the man brings out a kunai and before they could even blink, their rope binds are cut.

"You can go now."

Shock as they are let go, both Akiko and Dewu found themselves just looking down as Eiji stares at the silvery haired man in front of him. "I changed my mind...."

"Why? Do you believe me now kid?"

"...well, not that I am saying that I do, but suppose I did." Fumbling over his words, Eiji's friends just slap their heads to their foreheads in exasperation.

"Pardon him, speaking is never his strong point."

"Heh...must get it from me. Not mine either." The older man chuckled ruefully.

Looking at his best friend darkly for a moment, Eiji gathers his wits once more. "Seriously though, how...Mom always told me my father was dead. And she never told me I had a brother."

"I'm surprised to hear that..." The silvery haired man replied quietly. "She was the one who helped to name him."

"I see. What is his name...and yours if I may ask?"

"Thought you would never ask.... Names Minato, Minato Namikaze. And your brother is now Naruto Namikaze. I guess that would make you...."

"Eiji...Eiji Uzumaki." He replied without a thought. The flash of a pained expression fleeting across Minato's features momentarily. The blonde youth is rewarded with something of a smile. "At least she was smart enough to protect you by using her name instead of mine."

"Why...." Dewu asked out of curiosity. The youth, not meaning to interrupt as he and Akiko were only waiting around. Albeit a little awkwardly, but both couldn't help but overhear and wonder as to what the big deal a name could make.

"Ever hear of the Yellow Flash?"

Grinning widely as all three had, it takes only a minute before all three's eyes widen as Minato grins. "You mean...you!"

"Yes."

"But history says you died defeating the Kyuubi!" Akiko stated in shock.

Minato just looks at the three and nods his head. "Well that is somewhat right."

"What do you mean...somewhat?" Eiji could not help but ask suspiciously.

"I did die....and it wasn't defeating the Kyuubi." Minato responded carefully.

"What was it then?"

Before Minato could respond, a younger voice answers their question. "Because he died sealing it in me."

The three turning around to see Naruto, whisker marks and all returning looking a little worse for wear, Minato approaches the youth. "Are you sure you want them to know?"

Pointing to Eiji, Naruto nods his head. "He at least deserves to know Dad. He's...my brother. Besides knowing my luck, it's the reason why our dear mother abandoned me."

About to protest again, Eiji found he was strangely silent as his brother just went into the tent that had been set up. Confusion on his features and that of the other two, the blonde looks up at Minato. "Sealed in him?"

Making a small sigh, the older man just leans back against a tree, his eyes filled with pain as the memories come back to him. The memories, that took away his dreams and apparently the childhood of one of his boys. "You can't just defeat a Biju. They are made of pure chakra. And it is well known among seal masters, that up to the five tailed, you can use inanimate objects. The issue though is different with the 6-9 tailed Biju Eiji. They can't be sealed in a pot. They would break free immediately."

"Then how..."

Without missing a beat, the older man continues on in explaining. Dewu just hearing his words realizes and a mixture of fear and ironically pity began to emerge in his eyes. "The only way to make sure they are sealed is if they are placed in a newborn baby. Someone whose coils have not yet developed.... That night the Kyuubi attacked only one woman was in labor. My wife, Kushina Uzumaki and since your brother was first born; it was that night he became the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox. And I died...."

Words of protest about to emerge, Eiji is stopped as Akiko places a hand on his shoulder. The young black haired woman shaking her head, she looks at the man in front of her. "Those whisker marks on his cheeks...that marks what he is doesn't it?"

"Yes. They tell the world, that he has the most powerful Biju of the 9 sealed within him."

"But how....how come you are alive?" Eiji interrupted.

Minato was thoughtful and silent as he looked at the three. Then turning to them, he lets out a small sigh. "It would take to long to honestly explain as I do not understand it fully myself Eiji. But because of things here, I was allowed to return. Naruto's fate is entwined with events that even now are in full swing which could mean his death. And I will be damned before I will let him die, without giving him every bit of training I have and then some to survive."

The three listening to his words, the determination and truth in his words is well defined. Dewu looking up at the sky, he sees the darkening of it and quietly steps forward. Calm and silent, the youth looks at the blonde with a steady kind of gaze.

"Eiji it's getting late. We need to get back."

Realizing the truth in his words, Eiji is startled as his mask is gently placed back in his hands. "Go we will still be here when you return."

Nodding his head as his friends have already leapt into the trees, Eiji looks back at the man who stands in the clearing. The tent behind him once again opening, he finds his face staring back at him with a pained expression that even now he sense fully. A small tentative smile appearing on his features, Eiji is rewarded when it is returned.

Still with what they said going through his mind. Now like them he wants answers. "Give...give me a couple of days."

The simple look stating his acceptance, the youngest blonde takes off after the other two. His own mind confused and filled with questions.

"Why mom...**_why did you lie to me_**?"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Now...Kushina will for sure be in the next chapter.**

**Would have been longer but lets just say I have reasons**


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 11**

**Reunion 2**

Akiko and Dewu watched their friend as they arrived in their village. Reporting into the gate guards on duty, the trio had begun walking towards their destination with silence. Even now as the people come out to greet them, they stop and pause in concern. Those who live here have known Eiji, to be bright and friendly, always willing to say hello in even the darkest of days.

For him to not return those hellos, it meant something was wrong.

"Akiko, Dewu... You two go ahead and head home. This is something I have to do alone." Eiji said quietly as he paused in the middle of the street. His two friends nodding their head in understanding, before they left him, Dewu who was considered the sensible one of the trio spoke.

"Whatever happens man, remember two things. One is that we have your back always." The youth told his blonde friend. Akiko nodding her head as she smiled softly. "And two...even if she did lie...she is also still your mother Eiji. Don't forget that."

That said the two leaps off in different directions for home. The blonde continuing to walk forward, it is another 10 minutes before he arrives at his destination. Tall and models after the one in Konoha from what his mother had told him, he steps into the tower of the village leader.

Who just happens to be his mother, one Kushina Uzumaki.

Walking towards the rooms that hold her office, he looks to the guards with a quiet gaze. "Prior notice...my mother and I will more then likely be having a huge fight shortly. Don't interfere."

Startled to say the least at his statements, the guards just watch as Eiji kicks open the door. A red headed woman as well as a dark haired one standing next to one another, Eiji sights are on only one of them, as they whirl around.

With vibrant red hair that's a deep scarlet color and brilliant green eyes, Kushina Uzumaki despite being 45 years old looked as if she had not aged past 30. Seeing her son, she is about to greet him when she notices the anger in his features.

"Eiji? Son? What's wrong? What makes you so upset? Is it Akiko...Dewu? Where are they?"

The blonde youth remaining silent towards her questions, she is ignored as her son looks to the woman beside her. "Sari, it is best you leave now."

Surprised to say the least by the barely controlled rage in his voice, the brunette looks to go as something tells her that to stick around would be bad. Her instincts in high gear, she is halted as her employer and friend halts her.

"Sari, you stay here. My son has forgotten he has not authority here and we still have things to discuss."

"No authority." The blonde voiced out with anger and bitterness, before the woman could respond. "No authority you say mother? And here I am come to make a report as we talk. Do the names, Minato and Naruto Namikaze mean anything to you?"

Paling considerably, the woman nodded her head as she released the dark haired woman. "Maybe it is best that you go Sari."

"But mother, didn't you say that you and she still had things to discuss?" Eiji replied angrily. "It's to late now; you had your chance to send her away."

"Son, please..."

"Please what mother? When were you going to tell me I had a brother? Specifically a twin brother, whom you apparently abandoned? When were you going to tell me that my father was the famed Yellow Flash?"

The other woman listening, she gasps in shock and surprise at what she has just overheard. Even outside their voices were loud enough to be heard the guards themselves find themselves startled by what the son of their leader had just said.

Their leader who advocates teamwork and unity abandoned someone?

And not just anyone...a son? She had more then one son?

"So why mother? Why did you not tell me about them hmmm? And by the way if it is about what my father did that night, you can save it."

"How...how did you find out?" Kushina said softly.

"They told me mother. Guess who I ran into along with team while on a patrol that _you_ sent us out on."

"It's not possible...your father's dead....and your brother..." The woman protested weakly. "It's not possible...."

"Yes mother it is very much indeed possible. My brother? The one who holds back one of the 9 within him? The one that even now as I stand here is alone with my father and not harming anyone? Both are right now in the forest just outside our home very much ALIVE!"

"No! What you saw had to be an illusion! Minato is dead! Naruto was just as good as with all the attempts that people were making on his life!"

"Well I can tell you right now although my father told me he doesn't understand how he came back quite yet. He is a living breathing man, and my brother is as well. So tell me the truth mother. And don't give me this just as good as dead crap."

"Eiji, son, it is why. Your brother was beside me along with you and in that first week alone several people tried to kill him. Some had even mistaken you for him. I had to leave! I had to protect you! I knew the Third and his godparents would look after him!"

"So you left him because you were afraid of others mother? Others that attacked me thinking I was him? I say bullshit." Eiji replied with scorn. "My mother, the famed Red Death of Whirlpool, a woman who is said to have been able to battle the greatest of ninjas and come out on top...was afraid of those trying to kill her children? When she could take them out in battle? I say Bull fucking shit!"

"Watch your language!"

"No! I want to know the truth mother! I want to know why you abandoned my brother! Dewu and Akiko both said something to me about twins when we met Naruto and my father. Said something that ringed to true to be real! Those nightmares I've had since I was a child...they weren't nightmares! It was him! It was my brother reaching out to me! A brother, that needed me as much as I needed him!" Eiji whispered out bitterly. "I had family mother. A family that you lied to me about and said didn't exist!"

Reaching out to comfort him, as her motherly instincts command, Kushina was hurt as he pulled away rapidly. "Don't touch me!"

"Eiji please...."

"Why...why did you not tell me about them?" The youth looked at her as he stood up with a gaze that breaks her heart as he turns away. "You have a day mother to figure it out." The blonde youth said quietly. "You have a day to come up with the truth."

"Eiji, I just told you..."

"And I still say bullshit mother that is no excuse for what you did to me and my brother. Denying our existence to one another." The youth stated in pain. His words soft and cutting to her very soul as he speaks again.

"Eiji...please...don't. I didn't mean..."

"Save it. Did you know I overhead him say that someone he refers to as Baa-chan has become more of a mother to him then you would ever be? That this Baa-chan was the first woman to even show him what a mother was like? And there I am protesting because I thought I had the greatest mother in the world. The woman who raised me was not to be compared to anyone." Eiji stated coldly as he turned to look at her emotional green eyes with intense pain in his blue ones. "I am bringing them into the village the day after tomorrow. And then I and I am pretty sure that they will want answers as well mother. And if you can't give me or them what we want..."

"Eiji?" She whispered as her heart pounded. Knowing what is to come, she braces herself for the pain and the hurt that was sure to follow.

"Then I'm leaving...I will leave this village. My father said there was someone after Naruto. And that he would be damned before he would loose him again." The blonde youth replied. "And I agree with him, I will go with my father and my brother and aide them as best as I can."

"You can't! I won't let you!"

"I will not be denied getting to know them mother! I will not be stopped helping them survive! So to paraphrase you mother...when the time comes just try and stop me."

That said the blonde walked out of the office as the woman collapsed to the ground in tears. The brunette comforting her as best she could, just seeing the normally strong woman that weak and hearing of what she had done had already begun to spread.

With each person who hears, confusion and the loss of what could only be respect in the eyes of some has begun.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**I was kind of feeling a good mood within me, because you are all reviewing a lot. Me likey...makes me actually want to work on it. **


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto

It is not often that I address reviews as I have stated before. But someone royally pissed me off with his. Stating that not only was I writing Kushina in a negative light but that he dared me to name anyone who would not flee and abandon their child to death if they had a demon in them.

Guess what I took that dare. You know why? I named myself. Demon or not if it was me who was mother to Naruto or any of the other Jinchuuriki in reality...

I would fight until I died to protect them from harm. Supposed evil being or not, they are still a child. All children deserve a chance to live. They as a whole are not evil, until they commit that first act which 90% of the time others make them do.

And for those of you, who think I am against abortion as this does take on a political kind of rant.

I am not unless circumstances merit it for example; the woman's own life was in peril if she should die giving birth or something like that.

**Twin bond**

**Chapter 12**

**Reunion 3**

Sitting as she was even now the next day where she fell, Kushina could not help but allow the tears to fall once more. This whole world, this illusion she had built up over the years was crumbling down and around her like leaves would under fire.

Fire...Leaf...Konoha

The place that held some of the best memories she could ever have as well as some of the worst. The worst being the death of her husband and man that she loved with all her heart. Followed by leaving the village with her youngest child, Eiji...leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto...

A little boy who she could see in Eiji's face everyday along with Minato's, a face that plagues her even now with guilt.

Eiji was right after all, now that she thinks about it. She had taken down many ninja before and after she had gotten pregnant who were far better then those who attacked her to get to her son.

Her son....

What right does she to call her oldest baby her son? Even when her own people had asked if she had ever heard of a Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha she had denied any relationship she had with him.

Confusion on her faces as a few had commented on how they thought that it was Eiji at first, they had then proceeded to tell her what they had witnessed him do.

Naruto beat the one tailed Jinchuuriki.

Naruto helped hold back the Sound village.

Naruto helped the Kingdom of the Crescent Moon.

Naruto helped the Daimyo for Snow Country take back her throne.

Naruto helped the Priestess of the Demon Country save her people.

And so on...and so on.

Her son...the one she left for dead. Her son, the one she abandoned to his fate because of attacks. Because she was to damn afraid of the looks the people would give her.

Looks that even now as Sari comes in for the meeting, she knows she wanted to avoid. Looks filled with pity.

Kushina despite her strength did have one weakness. Her vanity... Perceptions that were perceived by others was a weakness within her. She always had to appear strong. Always had to appear to be smarter, wiser, better then others.

Perceptions that weakened her motherly instincts towards one son while strengthening it to another. And in the process forcing her to live with the guilt, but the freedom of knowing that no one would think she was weak.

"I suppose you think I am weak now." She whispered as she looked at the dark haired woman.

"As you are looking right now Kushina?" Sari asked softly as she looked at her long time friend and employer. At Kushina's nod, the brunette sighed as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "How could I not help but think that."

"What do you mean with that response?!"

"Kushina, look at yourself. Well and truly look at yourself. Eiji was right. What you did was wrong. You taught him and almost half the people in the village that abandoning someone client, teammate or anyone was wrong. But then when we find out that you yourself committed those things that you told us was wrong to do. You break down and cry... How can a person in our kind of work not think you are weak?"

Pulling away, Kushina could not help but let out a little sound of sorrow as Sari bent down to help her up. The brunette woman letting out a sound of exasperation, she shakes her head. "Look Kushina, the fact of the matter is this. Right now you appear weak and worse yet...rather then respect you. I can't help but feel pity. Eiji did have one thing right. You have a reputation for being strong, for coming out on top. So ask yourself this, is it being weak to face up to your mistakes? Or is it a weakness to run from them?"

That said, the woman once again leaves her with her thoughts as for the first time, Kushina is forced to look back and face her past.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Outside the village**

Eiji found himself once again in the small camp that housed his father and his twin brother at the moment. It seems his outburst in his mother's office had spread and most of the village now knew what she had done.

Needing to escape the never-ending questions and the looks of pity and remorse now be directed towards him, the blonde youth had left the village for the day. Of course with the aide of his two best friends, both of which at this moment were covering for him back home; the blonde had decided to go back.

In fact he had to.

He had to go back and talk with the two men he never got to know.

Alone and without his teammates he found himself watching as the two were in a spar of sorts.

Going at speeds that were phenomenal, Eiji was entranced as he watched his father and brother go at one another. Smiles in their eyes as they fought, the younger of the combatants groaned as the older nailed him with a kick behind.

"Shit..."

Taking that as a prime opportunity to gain their attention, Eiji starts clapping. Both men caught off guard, they find themselves poised for a battle. But yet realizing who it was as a mirror image of the younger save for the whisker marks is revealed to them."

"You came back sooner then I thought." Minato said quietly as he gestured for Naruto, to say hello. The blonde still wary a bit and for which no one could blame him. Eiji was rewarded as he got a small hello from his twin brother.

"Hey...bro."

Hearing himself being called that by Naruto, Eiji found himself being completed. Almost as if a part of him that had longed to hear those words was healed. The same going for Naruto, the two boys as they clasp hands find themselves connecting as they should have done years ago.

And Eiji feels the pain within his brother's soul now full force....

**Dewu was right, there is a bond**...

Not realizing he had thought it, Naruto looks at his twin with shock and surprise. Even now knowing that he had heard the voice clear as a bell, not once did Eiji's mouth move.

**Say that again**....

Shock at first, as he had heard the voice of his brother in his mind as well, a smile comes across both of their lips as they realize the connection that they now have. Minato just witnessing the play of emotions across their faces can't help but smile with pride. For with a simple touch, weight off the shoulders of both seems to have vanished.

Despite his return, there was air of loneliness around Naruto. It was an air that his son could not really shake, no matter how hard he had tried. No matter how hard he had tried to forget that he was. In this time where he had not only trained but gotten to know his son, Minato figured out some things right away.

Remembering the closeness of his once former friend Hiashi and his own twin brother when he was alive, right now the smiles and joy reflecting in both of the blondes' features resembles the two men as they were before politics came between them.

Seeing it now in the features of his own boys made him happy...

Although late as it was perhaps his dream was still able to come somewhat. Still though with what he and Naruto must do, the older man is thoughtful.

Meeting Eiji and knowing Kushina was alive, no matter how much he was currently angry at her was indeed a boon on his mind as he could have closure on his need to know why Naruto had the life that he led.

But with what he and Naruto must do.

The former Hokage now has to admit to himself, that he may have just inadvertently given Eiji and his friends a whole new problem to face.

Because of their frequent traveling these last couple of years, there have been occasions where the two had run into those who wished to end their lives. Even though they were not Akatsuki as they had strangely gone quiet, these that attacked were still very strong and more or less quite deadly on their own.

It was only by pure skill, and the fact that Naruto had been working on getting a better handle on the sage form underneath the supervision, this time of Ma Toad that they have escaped or better yet won.

Not quite as good at handling the chakra as Pa had been, Ma had seen her husband handle the training enough times of toads and Jiriaya from before hand to know what not to do.

Coupled with his own observations, the two were aiding Naruto in controlling his newfound gifts. Naruto and he had even figured out a way not to have to be in Sage mode to use the Raisenshuriken.

"Dad?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Minato looked up to find the mirrored images of his boys staring at him with puzzlement. The way they both had their heads tilted, was so uncanny....

"Yes?"

Breathing as he approached this with something akin to well nervousness, Naruto looked at his father calmly. "Dad with the fact that me and Eiji are twins..."

"Go on..."

Scratching his head for a moment, the whiskered youth lights up as he finally comes to how he wants to word his request. "Dad...lets allow Eiji to sign the Toad contract. With those who are after me, with one look at him, sans marks on his cheeks are not. He now has a target on his back just as big as the one on mine. You can't train him as you did me, not right now. But in the meantime, perhaps with the Toads help he can grow stronger...."

"I don't know think he can pass 'Bunta's test? You know he doesn't just allow anyone to sign."

Looking a bit insulted now at the gentle teasing, Eiji just glares at the older man with irritation. "I will pass it damn it! I will or...."

"Or what?" Minato asked with a grin.

"I don't know....never had anyone doubt me before!"

"Who said I doubted you?" The older man replied gently as his features started to turn serious. Eiji just stupefied for a moment at his comment. The younger of the twins looks at Naruto who nods his head. "He was teasing you. Haven't you ever had someone tease you?"

Sighing, Eiji shook his head. "Not really...you forget I just had Mom and with her being the leader..."

"Too much was expected of you." Naruto said softly. "I know the feeling...." Remembrance of a dark haired friend who had the same placed on him simply because of his name. "Sasuke was like that...."

"Who's Sasuke?" Eiji asked quietly as Minato gestured for Naruto to continue. This was the time that the three of them had to bond as brothers, and as a father with his sons.

"He's someone who for the longest time...was my best friend. He was a brother to me as you are, but one in spirit...if anyone could understand the pain that I went through when I was a kid..._it was him_."


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto

Some of you have doubted with Eiji and are asking me what this has to do with the story. Eiji and his friends do have a role to play. A big one....

You just won't know it for a while....

**Chapter 13**

**Reunion 4**

Having stayed with them to hear their stories the previous day, Eiji was in deep thought as he left with his two friends to go back and get them. He now understood the nightmares and the phantom pains he had as a child even better now. All those aches, all those hurts that he felt twinges of.

Was his brother's soul crying out in agony, for someone, anyone to take the time to listen....

But for once he was glad of those people who were there for Naruto when he was not. Somehow he knew if he was to walk into Konoha with them, he would know these people on sight. Iruka-sensei, Baa-Chan, Sakura-Chan, all these people who were a part of his brother's life he already now felt as if he knew them.

And he knew without a doubt that he would consider them as his brother does, his dearest friends along with Akiko and Dewu.

Admittedly though, he kind of wants to meet this Hinata Hyuuga as soon as he can. Watching and amused as their dad gave his twin a good ribbing over the liking of this girl, Eiji wanted to check her out. If she was as Naruto had said, perhaps her sister Hanabi might be worthwhile to meet.

Now after just having just gotten his brother back, even if only for two days so far. Eiji so did not want to alienate him all ready, by chasing after the girl that he liked.

But one thing about his village that had been a problem was its size. Although not many people live there as it was just trying to restart back up again, there was a lack of girls. Specifically girls around his age...

Akiko was one of only five in their school for nearly two years. Keep in mind their school could only fit 15 people at the time.

Lost in thought, he looked at Dewu with a little bit of apprehension as he realizes his entire life today would be turned upside down and somewhat ripped to shreds. The other youth just understanding the hesitancy in his features, he gently pulls as things need to be done if any sense of a life is to come back for Eiji as well as the two who wait.

And well he could understand why, as Eiji had also mentioned he wanted to come with them. Although he was a shinobi under his mother's tutelage and quite strong as is, with what he had told them he saw his father and brother do, he knew things would be changing for his friend. Where he, Eiji, and Akiko, would register at the most a B rank. His father and Naruto both were Kage and Sannin level...

Still at least his friend had a legacy, for which Dewu and Akiko both sported irritated looks as the blonde told them about the summons contract, when he had returned tired.

Yes Eiji was allowed to sign the toad contract. Although Naruto still asked their father about it yesterday, the fact of the matter was his twin, with their godfather's death had inherited the title of Toad Sannin. And as such as Gamakichi had reminded him, when Eiji on his twentieth try managed to summon the smaller toad before he almost collapsed from exhaustion...

Which shocked the summons to no end as he rubbed his flipper hands across his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

That was another strike against his mother as even though he has yet to summon the smaller toad's father. The orange summons like his brother and Dad knew Jiriaya when he was at his best and at his worst.

He never got to know the man that was his and Naruto's godfather according to his dad. Jiriaya was dead. Killed by the man Pein, who at the time before his own demise, was one of many who wanted to destroy his brother for what the 18 year old held within him.

So many things he could have been a part of and his mother's well her insecurities for lack of a better term took that away.

"Things will work out you will see." Akiko said quietly as she came up from behind him. The blonde turning around to look at her, she smiles sweetly at him with a slight smile. "You and your family right now are deep in, well shit for lack of better term. There is no place else to go but up you know that Eiji."

"What she said." Dewu chuckled as they stepped out of the village. "You ready buddy?"

"Ready as I will ever be. Let's get what could be the day from hell over with."

That said the three leapt into the trees and vanished for the campsite.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**One hour later**

Already knowing that her son was gone as he said he would be to go and get his father and brother, Kushina was forced to realize that within the next couple of hours if not sooner, her past was about to come back and bite her in the ass.

Minato...her husband will be here. As will the son she abandoned...Naruto.

Feeling the urge to be sick now, she collapses into her chair as Sari enters. A single look towards her, the dark haired woman shakes her head. "No...They have not returned yet. Are you positive you do not want me here?" The woman asked quietly. "With my presence, things could not get out of hand."

"No, I'm not sure." The red headed woman admitted softly. "But you were right when we spoke yesterday Sari. You were right; years ago I should have faced my problems rather then run from them."

"Good." Sari replied. "Do you know what you will say?"

"Have no clue in the slightest, I do know this though."

"What?"

"Eiji was also right." Kushina responded sadly. "I have no excuse."

"It's a good thing that I heard you say that, dear wife of mine." Replied a male voice that even now despite its calmness held a bit of anger in its tone.... "And that is good, because you and I have a lot to talk about. Beginning with, why the hell you abandoned one son and not the other, to a life I did not want him to have!"

The two women hearing it find themselves staring at a silvery haired man dressed in black and yellow. A leaf protector upon his forehead, his stance, his firm hard look, was all quite familiar to the red headed woman sitting down. Especially the angry glare in his normally warm blue eyes....

"Minato...you are alive."

"You can thank Naruto for that." The man replied as Sari hustled out, the woman wishing her friend luck as she closes the door. "He is right now being given a tour by our other son and his friends around this little village. For which I am glad at the moment he is doing. Because right now, I don't want you anywhere near him...."

Wanting to protest already, Kushina was smart enough to remain silent. Her eyes alone, stating her sorrow and regret, Minato just ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his wife.

"How...How could you do it Kushina? He was our son as well as Eiji. Did you even know the hell you put him through when you abandoned him?" Minato said softly. "The beatings? The attempts on his life? If not for Kakashi and the ANBU, our so called friends would have killed him."

Puzzlement on her features Minato gets up close and personal to glare at her angrily. "That's right wife, if you had bothered to even let the Third know personally as you're your right as my wife, about what was going on. You would have seen the reports. The reports where about half of the attempts on Naruto were made by Fugaku, which honestly did not surprise me as he always was a arrogant jackass. But surprisingly as well...Hiashi, Tsume, and the other clan heads. Our so called best friends, tried to kill Naruto, Kushina. Our **best** friends...."

"Tsume wouldn't have done that." The red headed woman protested. "Hiashi would not have done that as well! They knew you! They knew that Naruto was not the demon!"

"Oh, they may have known me darling wife." Minato replied in anger. "But you forgot as well as I did, to factor in their reactions of my death and the sealing of the furball." He said bitterly. "Ibiki when I ran into him again pointed out something that even now I should have thought of when I sealed the fox. But I believed in Konoha and above all I believed in you." He whispered with sorrow.

Kushina hearing it comes to him wanting to reassure him as even without seeing him for almost 19 years now. She knew what his emotions, his needs sometimes for a gentle touch. But having him pull away from her; instead of allow her that touch... It hurt.

"What did he say...?"

"Human nature dictates that all of us are afraid of something new and different. Although the knowledge of a Jinchuuriki is nothing of the sort, having one so close made them afraid, made them need to blame all their problems on something. And guess who their scapegoat Kushina was?" Minato painfully stated as he looked at her.

"No...god no."

"Yes...Naruto was the target of their blame. Naruto in their eyes became the damn fox, because he was no longer what they expected. He was no longer just a baby. You could have told them otherwise Kushina! Why the hell didn't you?"

"I couldn't! I had just given birth! You and so many others had just died! I didn't know what to do! Hell I didn't even know half the time what was going on!"

"Then why didn't you just ask?!" He whispered. "Why didn't you just ask someone you trusted to help? Tsume despite trying to kill Naruto would have come. All you had to do would ask her and maybe then you could have done something. Same with Hiashi damnit! All you had to do was fucking ask!"

"I shouldn't have had to ask Minato! I was your wife! If you had not kept our marriage a secret from most of the damn village I may have never left!"

"It was your idea!" Minato yelled. "I wanted to announce it to the world, but you wanted some privacy or don't you remember?"

"You had half the freaking shinobi world after you either wanting to kill you or make love to you Minato! How could I not?! But you could have done something besides keeping our love a damn secret!"

"I tried or don't you remember. You didn't want guards. Your words and I quote, were. 'Minato, I am a shinobi. Pregnant or not, I am perfectly fine and am capable of looking after myself."

About to open her mouth to retort, it was at that moment that Eiji walks in along with his teammates. A gentle tug on someone still in the shadows of the hall and door, it was only with a slight push from Akiko, that the fourth person enters the room.

Looking identical to Eiji, save for the marks of the Kyuubi was the son she gave up. The son she left to fend for his very life. The son, who even now looks around her office with blue eyes, and not red as people have said, but eyes that looked so very tired, and so very old...

Eyes that should not belong on an 18 year old boy....

Long ago when she witnessed Minato training his three brats as she called them, one lesson even now sticks with her to look underneath what is seen. She could see the evidence of false joy in those eyes...

Of broken hopes and dreams over and over.

And now as Naruto truly looks at her, the realities of her actions have now come full circle...

"_What have I done_..."


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto

Someone has just pointed out to me, that people might think Eiji will be a sage.

Folks, he won't be. Don't worry about it. Although I doubt it to be true, as I don't know Kishimoto, I am pretty sure there can only be 1 admitted sage at a time. Pa did not really make himself known to Naruto until after Jiraiya's death. I am pretty sure there can be only one.... I sound like Highlander there heh...

**Chapter 14**

**Sorrowful Nothingness**

"What have I done...?" Kushina said softly. Minato being the only one to hear the four words, he walked towards Eiji and whispered something into the younger man's ear. Looking towards Naruto and then his mother, he reluctantly agrees with Minato, with the aide of his two friends.

Both of which even now are pulling him out the door.

Thus in doing so, they left the two remaining people alone in the room, staring at one another with a mixture of emotions. One with apprehension and longing that was 18 years too late to appear. The other with what could only be a numbing sorrow....

"Nice village..." The blonde murmured. "Peaceful quiet... Needs a ramen stand though, can't have a village without ramen."

"I can see if there is someone who can make it for you."

Shaking his head, Naruto just looked at her with an expression now of nonchalance. That even now as he speaks, bothers her. She can see in the way he stands, the way he just squeezes onto his backpack.

That seeing her... troubled him.

"Don't have to. Dad and I were planning on going back to Konoha within the next few days anyhow. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother... I want..."

"Don't..." He whispered. Cutting her off in mid-sentence, she was looking up at him now in pain. As Kushina could see his head down and the tears falling down his features, tears that even now threatened once again to fall on hers. "Just don't try to make me feel better."

"Naruto...I"

"Don't say you're my mother either!" The Fox child stated vehemently as he cried. "You are my brother's mother not mine." Trembling as he begins to shake with childhood pain that he has kept locked up for so long. "I dealt without having one or anyone trying to make me feel better nearly all my life! I don't need it! Not anymore..."

Tears now falling down her features freely once again, the part of her soul that belonged to a once beautiful baby boy that she had cherished along with his brother broke. It broke under the strain of the pain that even now, the bond she thought she had lost comes back to her full force.

Her motherly instincts were crying out for her to take him in her arms and hold on tight. Never letting him go, until he felt better...until all was right for her little boy.

Going towards him, it hurts as he steps away from her. "Don't touch me...you don't have any right. Only my family and friends have that right not you."

"I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry Naruto...my son."

"That Naruto who was your son died." The blonde said quietly. "He died when you left him alone without anyone to love him. He died when at the age of 4 he got thrown out of the orphanage to be beaten by people saying he was the fox and not the boy only those who truly knew him to be. But were nowhere to be found. He died when he tried to make friends, to only have their parents shove them away and no one could tell him why. He died alone and unwanted."

Crying even more, the red headed woman once again reached out to hold him. And he pulled himself away even more. "I said don't! You don't have any right. Baa-chan is my mother now not you!"

"Please allow me another chance... I want to try again."

"Again?" Naruto choked out. "I don't need you anymore! Don't you get it? I don't need you! I'm 18 fucking years old! I have all the precious people that I need at home who believe in me! Who need me!"

That said, the blonde yelled as he started to loose control over his temper. Fighting as hard as he could to hold back the bloodlust of the Fox, it was at that moment that Minato chose to come in and slamming his fist deep into Naruto's gut. The older man looking regretful as did it, Naruto smiles softly as he looks at the older man.

"Thanks dad..." The blonde replies with relief as he speaks. Kushina listening in, she turns to Sari who had run in with Eiji and the others behind her. "I couldn't hold it anymore."

"I know son...I know. Rest..." Minato responded as with the hit he had distracted his son, turning the rage into a physical pain to distract him. Now watching him collapse he is even gladder that they took this training trip.

Over the years, the older man had taken the time to explore the seal even further. Training himself to sense the subtle changes as Naruto's emotions were tied in to that thin paper holding that gate closed.

It was why he stayed close to the door and listened to the words being spoken. He wanted to be there because looking at this small village. He knew Naruto would be upset. He could have had a home here with people who saw him. Not the fox...

But instead he had been left behind.

Catching the blonde as he passes out, he looks to his wife, who stares at him with pain. The confrontation with their son going as he had figured it might as he had seen this place when he ran through.

Peaceful, kind, generous people....

Instead of hateful, prejudicial, and corrupt ones...

Eiji was approaching now, along with his friends, the blonde had not liked leaving his mother alone with Naruto. Despite his anger and rage at what she had done, she was still his mother and he did love her. But she wasn't who she made herself out to be. She wasn't the person he respected or believed in....

But as Minato spoke, he had to admit, that this was something that Naruto had wanted...no needed to do alone. And to trust in his brother's control and Minato's swiftness in helping Naruto control his prisoner's nature.

"Stay with him Eiji." Minato said quietly. "When he comes to, he will be..."

Needing no other words, Eiji nodded his head in agreement. He and Dewu each take an arm and get the unconscious blonde out with aide from Akiko. The older man turning to his wife Minato looks to the woman that even now he still loves with all his heart.

But for which his soul aches with her betrayal of their small family.

"Now you know what you did. Naruto is one of the strongest of Konoha to date according to those in the Leaf. Because despite what they themselves did to him he didn't break Kushina. He didn't break and release the beast within him. Yet knowing what he could have had? The life that was free from hate and blame? But was denied?"

Sighing, he broke what was left of her strength and courage with his words. "You did far more damage in this day then everyone of Konoha did to him his entire life."

"Minato please...I want another chance." Kushina sobbed as she clutched onto Sari. The red headed woman looking at her husband desperately, Minato just shook his head.

"It's not my decision Kushina. It's Naruto's." The older man said quietly, as he ran his hand through his hair. "The only thing I would ask of you to do before we leave in a couple of days is Eiji. Make sure he always wears his mask. This time, those who are after Naruto are far deadlier then anyone we have ever faced before." He said with all seriousness. "Although I believe they will wait until he returns to Konoha, I firmly believe that it will not stop at least one of them from coming here."

"Who?" She whispers shakily.

"Akatsuki, Kushina. And I can tell you right now at least one member knows Naruto and his weaknesses quite well. If news gets about you and Eiji, guaranteed he will be coming for you."

"As bait..." The woman whispered.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Thus ends the unofficial Arc 1 or prologue/back story for lack of a better phrase **


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 15**

**Return to Konoha 1**

**One Month later**

Naruto smiled as he looked at Eiji and the two he can now call his own friends with equal fervor as he and their Dad prepare to leave for Konoha. Originally having intended on leaving over 3 weeks ago, he had almost gone ballistic when his Dad had returned from seeing her, to be told they would be staying longer.

But it was the sheer joy in Eiji's features that had prevented him. And admittedly he was happy as well at that fact. He may not want to be around her as that would end up being the case. But at least he would be getting to know his little brother.

Naruto crowed at the fact that he was the elder according to a lady named Sari by 15 minutes, who has known her for a long time. Of course that resulted in his first brotherly fight with Eiji, which had left both blondes exhausted. But also carrying the biggest smirks, as Dewu just shook his head and Akiko ranted about moronic idiots.

It felt good.

The villagers of course during the first few days had not know what to make of the fact that not only had their beloved leader did the opposite of what she has made her motto. The proof was walking around next to Eiji, who would be found now and then arguing over what was the better dish.

Ramen?

Or Oden?

The way they looked acted and even fought, was so much alike, that the villagers figured it is best just to leave it alone. Eventually they got too used to it, even smiled as Eiji seemed much livelier. That is until the first pranks had begun....

Naruto had introduced his brother to the Sexy Jutsu and well.

Needless to say, the bathhouses now checked for any kind of genjutsus every time a customer came in. Akiko wouldn't speak to either brother for three days once she found out what they did.

And when she did....Kyuubi or not, Naruto is still sporting a bruise as is Eiji.

"I don't see why you won't let me come aide you right now." Eiji replied with a slight scowl on his features. Clasping first his brother, then father, the younger blonde growled out his displeasure at being told to stay where he was.

Naruto wanting the same thing, he had to admit when Minato had sat both down and explained the reasons why it was not such a good idea. He had reluctantly nodded his head at the logical reasons that had been presented.

"Dad was right though, as long as you keep using the mask, you are still safe somewhat Eiji. If Sasuke was to learn of your existence and well as hers, he and the Akatsuki would be coming for you to use against me, bro. I couldn't concentrate on what I must do if you were in trouble."

"And neither could I." Minato replied softly as he hugged his youngest son. "Naruto must do this because all though they have been quiet for these last few years. They won't stop coming for him once they now he's returned to the leaf."

"Then let me help!"

"Eiji... Unlike Naruto, you have no experience against them. None, and even with the help of the toads, you would barely survive against the likes of them. Naruto and his friends had gone toe to toe with them many times that they know what to expect."

"Listen to them please Eiji." A female voice responded before the blonde youth could protest. Kushina arriving now on the scene, she was trying not to cry herself as she stared at her husband and departing older son with desperate longing. Only the former sparing a glance of pained regret towards her. She had her eyes on the blonde youth beside him, the one who even now will not give her a hug or even a simple word good bye.

In the month that they had stayed and in her own house as Eiji had refused to budge on it, she found her reception at dinner cold each day they were there. She had even attempted to make ramen for her oldest boy, who did indeed like it.

Until he found out who had made it. That did not go to well. The only boon after that incident was that he had come on his own to say he was sorry for the mess.

Sighing sadly as it may be the only memory of her oldest ever speaking with her outside of the fight, she spoke once more as she looked at her younger son.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you as well as your father and brother, Eiji." Kushina admitted brokenly as she rubbed a hand against her eyes. "Even if things are not the greatest between us all at the moment, I could not handle it if I lost all of you. I have already lost Minato once to death and Naruto to my own foolish actions. To loose you as well as them again regardless of what is happening between us, would destroy me Eiji."

Hearing her plea of words, the younger blonde turned to confront and for the first time admits defeat as he sees her features. None of them around the father and son, save Minato, notices the tension and the slight tear falling down the older blonde's cheek.

"A reassuring hand placed on the shoulders of the older blonde, Minato smiles softly as Naruto just shakes his head.

His son was still not ready to forgive his mother.

Turning back around, Minato studied the pain and sadness in her eyes as she looked at him and their boys. Love shining in her face for Eiji, he could see the honest pain and regret for her actions as she looked at Naruto. The desire still there to try and be a mother again to the boy she had long ago given up on for dead.

And who proved to have a will that in one of their many fights was as strong as hers. During that month, Minato had noticed many things. Personality wise, the twins had aspects of both, but Naruto took after her more then he did himself.

Needing to hide how he truly was over the years as almost a safety net. No one, probably not even Naruto himself knows the potential he carries for so many with his bright smile that hides so much.

Kushina was like that as well for a long time in the beginning when they had first met. Her home recently destroyed, she had hidden under bright smiles and a friendly nature. But in their spars he could feel the difference.

There was a lot of pain in her hands. A lot of pain in her body.... It had taken him almost six months from her arrival to get her to admit she needed to grieve. And another three months for her to actually do it, just like Naruto.

She was lucky with Eiji taking more after him, in his nature and thought patterns, which Minato had almost found ironic. That the child who is most like her is the one she leaves to suffer as she was left to survive here.

Looking at his wife, Kushina had dark rings around her eyes. Darker then usual from her lack of sleep these last couple of weeks as the tension between her and his brother was still thick. This time it was the darkness of worry and fear of a mother for her family.

"Fine...I'll stay." Eiji stated reluctantly. "But know this Dad...bro. I will keep training so that if you do need help."

"We know who to ask." Naruto smiled widely as he looked at his brother. "I wouldn't have it any other way Eiji. Besides I think Gamakichi would bloody shoot me. He's taking a liking to you." The Fox vessel scowls. "Just what did you give him when you summoned him?"

Eiji just smirks at his sibling, who is growling at him in irritation. The younger man steps out of range, as those around watch in amusement. "Survive and find out."

Making a leap to throttle his little brother, Minato who is laughing, sets out as he pulls his oldest child behind him. All the while, as Naruto rants... "Just you wait little brother, when I come back; I am so going to beat your ass."

"Going to have to catch me first!"

Smiles on the features of both blondes, there is a silent thought shared between them.

**I promise little brother, I won't die and neither will Dad. Not if I can help it.**

**I will hold you to it, bro. I will be holding you to it.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Watching as her husband and eldest son left the village, Kushina tried hard not to crumple to the ground. Despite the issues between them causing tension, having her husband and Naruto around had been wonderful. It was what she had dreamed of so long ago, but with his death.

Thought gone, and with her leaving though forever out of reach as she had left their oldest child alone...

A child that even now wants nothing to do with her and she can not blame him one bit.

The fight between her and Minato had continued on for several days concerning her actions and both had come out with arguments to prove their point. Both had come up with ways to get out of the blame.

It took Sari yelling at them both, to make them realize that although Minato at least had an excuse of being dead, unlike herself she had none. Irregardless though, both were at fault for what happened to Naruto and what little childhood he had.

Minato for the sealing and her for leaving him to die...

Eiji going by with his team, Kushina keeps her face stern as Sari approaches.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes. They left earlier this morning as well." The woman replied gently. "Kushina...are you sure? You know they will be angry, you did not inform them. Eiji will be mad that you did not send his team to aide them as well."

"I know that, but I'm positive Sari. From what Minato told me, they will need all the help they can get and although we as a whole are not the fighters we once were."

"Our infiltration skills are as of yet unmatched." The woman responded with a smile. "We will help protect them as best we can Lady Kushina."

"That is all I ask."


	17. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 16 **

**Return to Konoha 2**

It has been almost one month since they left Whirlpool on their way back from Konoha. So when they saw the village after 2 years, they couldn't help but smile at how much had been done.

A lot of work still needing to be done, much had been rebuilt, and the sense of change was evident in the way the village shined with life again. That even now as they stare at the rooftops and spires that had been reconstructed, that life was one for the better.

"Dad..."

"I know Naruto." Minato replied with a smile on his features as he looks at his son. "This feeling....this is the Konoha I remember. The one I died to protect." He said softly.

Naruto looking sorrowful at his words, the older man smiled and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "Come on... Let me show you what you are the hero of."

A warm smile on his features, Minato could not help but be thankful for the one given in return. After leaving Whirlpool, despite the smile on his face, he could tell Naruto was still troubled. He liked his brother Eiji, and it was easy to see that younger man liked him as well. According to Akiko and Dewu, who were his friends, Eiji for the first time in their lives felt whole.

Considering him and Naruto were literally twins separated at birth, perhaps there was something as Hiashi had pointed out long ago. That when separated from his brother, things didn't feel right.

That he could still be strong and function, but there was something always missing from whatever it was he was doing. It was something that only his twin Hizashi could fill within him.... That bond of knowing that you had someone who understood you better then perhaps yourself.

Bonds...

To this day Minato has to fight the urge to literally pound his once former best friend into the ground. They had once been so close, and for him to do the things he did and to his best friend's son? It hurt...

Lost in his dark thoughts, it took arriving at the gates to break him out of it. Kotetsu and Izumo both at their usual positions, the two smiled with glee as they saw the blonde and his dad.

Although among the minority years ago, the two Chuunin had nothing against the blonde boy. Being among the few who tried to help him when they could, to see him again now, they could tell he seemed different.

Stronger and perhaps oddly enough, more together then he had been in the past. Between themselves a few times, Naruto had cried out in his childhood to them that he felt out of place.

Like something was missing that shouldn't be. Being alive when the Fox attacked, they of course assumed it was the lack of having his family around. But even then with Minato's return, he did change. But he still seemed as if he was lost.

Now to look at him...he felt whole.

"Hey Kotetsu-san. Izumo-san! We're back!"

"We noticed Naruto." Kotetsu chuckled as Izumo marked their return down in the books. "I know there are several people who will be happy to see you. One in particular..." The man replied with a smile. "She waited."

Knowing immediately who they had been referring to, said blonde was gone in a flash of red light. The guards eyes widening exponentially at the sight of what had just happened along with the villagers whom had been around, they just look at Minato who chuckles.

"What do you expect? Of course I was going to teach my son the Hiriashin." He stated with amusement. "Now I suppose one of us must let Tsunade know that we are back. If you two will excuse me..."

Disappearing himself in his trademark yellow flash. Everyone was silent. Their minds just needing to reconnect with the rest of their body at what they had just witnessed happen.

By the time it was done, minutes had passed as they looked around. Kotetsu was also the first to say the words that had caused those around him to smile again. "At least from now on, it won't be dull!"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Rain**

Unaware at this moment of the return of two to the Leaf, Akatsuki was getting ready to move on with their final plans. The 9-tails still out and about, they knew they only had a short time left before the statue would go silent.

And Madara would not like that one bit.

Knowing the blonde was supposedly out on a training trip, when news finally got to them that it was with his father. The younger Uchiha had of course scoffed at that, because as far as he knew the blonde was an orphan.

He was quickly rectified of that notion, as more and more reports came in of the silver haired man with him. One that for all accounts and purposes looked too much like him, and had one supposed unique skill that every single member knew only one man had before.

The Hiriashin...

The Yellow Flash...

When this news had finally been told to Madara and Kabuto, both men looked at Sasuke and the others with single eyebrows raised.

"Kinsman, are you going blind as your brother had?" The oldest Uchiha stated mockingly. "But then could it be that like many in the Leaf, did you choose not to see the truth. Who else would choose their own son to be the vessel and not anyone else's?" Madara stated with an almost practical tone.

"It is still not possible. The man is dead!" Sasuke replied angrily. "And wouldn't everyone know if the dobe was his son!"

Kabuto chuckling, the silvery haired man commented from underneath his masked features. A malevolent glow, that was now coming forth from his one eye that is visible, he looks at the younger man in amusement. "Dear...dear Sasuke-kun. Have you not forgotten something?"

"What you freak?"

"That your dear relative here himself should be dead as well?" Kabuto sneered. "History has it that he was defeated by the First Hokage years ago during the founding of that so called village. And yet here he stands and the First does not. What does that tell you?"

A growl coming forth from Sasuke, the younger man reaches for the sword that he always has with him at his hips. Intending on using it, it was only the chakra binding ropes that Madara had idly done that kept him from doing so.

"Kinsman, not good to threaten a Kage...." The dark haired man replied with cool intent. "Especially one that is keeping this village happy at the moment.... I would hate to have to waste my time finding a new one." He stated with purpose as he grasped Sasuke's arm which at the moment was trapped.

And shattered it...

The malicious gleam of joy was definitely not hidden in Kabuto's eyes as he saw what Madara had done. Sasuke glaring in a mixture of anger and pain at what his own ancestor had done to him, he watched as Madara gestured for Kabuto to do what he does best.

As Konan who was a good medic approached she was halted by Madara when the other man had no intention of moving. Kabuto just looking at him, he made a sound of irritation but moved to do what was necessary.

His monstrous features hidden by the mask, the older man smiled as he looked at the silvery haired man. "Heal him and that is all Kabuto." He said quietly and with enough force in his grip as he grasped his arm. "I still need him...."

A grin still crossing his features, Kabuto moves to do what he is told. Sasuke wincing in pain as he knows that the man in front of him, loves the sound of screams, he as he had done before will not give in to what the man wants.

Minutes later, a very disappointed Kabuto nods his head and Madara smirks. For as the healing was done, more reports were coming in, that needed tending to. Among them were the reports of a new shinobi village popping up....

A Village called Whirlpool...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Ascended Planes**

Watching as events began to play out; the gods look at this world and pull an occasional string that would become available to them. Keeping in mind the time period left to them, and to the Akatsuki, they already know that this world was gearing up for the Fourth great Shinobi war.

But unlike the others, the only ones who could win this was a young boy with a demon inside his body and the man beside him.

As to the one for whom the father has replaced?

As before, his future was still salvageable, although difficult as well.

But there was hope as one of their own begins to idly speak her words powerful and wise. She is the sister of Fate. She is the prophet of a potential to come....

**The Storm strikes**

**As Eternity rises**

**Yellow Flash burns**

**As the Red Death sings**

**Two fates in hand**

**A War begins for the five greats**

**Blessed ones fighting **

**Storm of Leaves that strikes the Malice of Rain**

**As the Yellow Flash burns to guide his**

**Fighting spirit **

**And as Eternity rises to save the Lost**

**It is only with the Song of Regret that **

**The Red Death sings will the Lost listen **

**Through the Eternal bonding with the Storm**

**That the light will shine**

**And that the One who is Malice**

**Will become the one that is Gone**


	18. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 17**

**Home 1 **

Zipping into the Hokage tower with age old practice, the silvery haired man narrowly ducked a fist from an irate older blonde woman. Who albeit looking quite young, was all smiles once she recognized the said individual.

"Well now. I see the older gaki, where's the younger?"

Grinning, Minato just sticks his tongue out childishly as he gazes at one of his long time friends. "At this moment I believe my son is out looking for Miss Hyuuga if you catch my drift." He chuckles. "I just figured one of us better make the report in person."

A light smile of understanding in the eyes of the Slug Sannin, she places her hands under her chin idly as she gazes at him. "Well then report. How has Naruto improved?"

"Thanks to my aide and that of the Toads, Naruto can now throw the Raisenshuriken, without a drawback on his arm." He said quietly.

This news was one that admittedly not just her, but many have hoped would be possible since seeing it action, the Raisenshuriken jutsu would be a boon on their side to have as damage wise. If used could cut off all chakra points between an enemy and their body permanently.

Even now, the only ninja to have even survived the attack of that Jutsu was rendered harmless, because of that skill. Sitting in their prison, the former Akatsuki member was just wasting away from lack of no longer being able to do what he knows best.

Be a shinobi...

"What else?"

Running a list of various, A, B, And even some S rank jutsu of all kinds, when he said the words that just about everyone was waiting to hear at some point. Tsunade's eyes widened with incredulity.

"You taught him that!"

Grinning, the silver haired former Hokage nodded his head happily. "Why not? It should come in handy for what he must go through. It's even earned him the nickname of the Red Storm."

The name said, Tsunade's eyes widen as she listens. "That incident in Iwa. That was you and Naruto!"

"Eh... you heard about that huh?" Minato said sheepishly. "That was purely an accident I tell you. Naruto just overshot his destination somewhat when he attempted it the first time and when he landed there he did have to defend himself. That's when we realized the fox was using the aura to send out sparks of red lighting and I mean seriously he does look like me and I had to help him!"

Just knocking her head on the table repeatedly, Shizune who continued to listen to Minato report on more and more incidents that the duo encountered during their trip. The brunette had to resist the urge to giggle as Tsunade muttered on where the son got his stupidity from.

Still though the news that is said next, causes both women to stop and look at Minato with shock. Neither one truly believing what they just heard, they did what all others would have done and asked them to repeat...

"What did you just say?"

Sighing as he runs his hand through his hair, the former Fourth Hokage looked at the Fifth with a pained expression as he speaks. "We found my wife and the slowly re-established village of Whirlpool Tsunade. I also found my younger son Eiji... It seems Naruto is the oldest of twins."

Leaning back, the older blonde woman pinched her nose between her fingers as Shizune became quiet and thoughtful. "How did he take it?"

"How did he take meeting his mother who abandoned him and not his brother? Not to good." Minato replied sadly. "And to be honest I can't blame him either. Naruto saw the village she had set up. The peace and just normalness he could have had."

Hearing those words, Tsunade couldn't help but feel her heart hurt for the blonde boy she has come to adore. Even Shizune had a tear falling down her cheek as Minato spoke of the reforming Whirlpool village. "How...how could she do that to him?" The younger woman said softly.

"I don't know and neither does she...but if anything...I think it was fear."

"Fear of the Fox?"

"Yes and No." The silver haired man replied with quietness. "It contributed yes, but... honestly I think it was fear of loss of control, pity... and above all death. All those attacks going on when Naruto was a child that you showed me and Iruka spoke about? She didn't think she could deal with it anymore..."

"Sounds like post partum depression...." Tsunade said quietly. Minato looking up sharply, the older woman sighed as she explained.

"Some women after getting birth, the experience can act like an emotional burden on them. They get depressed, fearful, angry...emotions are at an all time high. And if she was truly suffering that back then, combine that with the fox and your death..."

"She would have been prone to do anything." Shizune whispered as she interrupted. The young woman having seen it in other women over the years along with Tsunade, the two could not help but feel some pity for the woman who was Naruto's mother.

A sad smile crossing Minato's features, the silvery haired man just shakes his head at their words. "Regardless of what it was Tsunade, Shizune...she left him here alone. He views you two as the prime female influences in his life. You Tsunade he sees more as his mother and Shizune...sister." The man replied warmly. "And for that I will forever be grateful to the both of you."

Both women flattered at his comments, they could not help but smile. "We like the little gaki as well." Tsunade replied with amusement. "Regardless of the fact that he can drive us completely batshit at times, he's a good kid. Hard not to like him..."

Laughter in his eyes, Minato looks out the window at that time to see his blonde blur of an eldest pulling a pretty dark haired girl behind him as they head toward the tower. Others following behind them rapidly in a mixture of irritation and humor, he sighed as he counts backwards from 10.

The purpose of his counting lost to the other two women, they understand as seconds later and with Hinata right behind him followed by others of the Rookie 9, Naruto smiles brightly as he does what he does best.

"BAA-CHAN!"

Everyone immediately ducking as a figurine of some kind turns into a missile and narrowly misses them, the blond pounces as he hugs Tsunade and then Shizune happily. The two women beaming, the older teen rapidly turns to the silver haired figure who chuckles in amusement. "Dad, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and the others invited me out to dinner for a welcome back of sorts. Be back later okay?"

"No problem kid." Minato stated with laughter in his eyes. "Have to look and see if my house is still standing."

"We have a house?"

The blonde looking at him with surprise on his features, said youth is pulled away by the other young men and women that were his friends. Sakura pulling the strongest, the older man found himself chuckling as the others began quizzing Naruto on what he had accomplished during his trip.

Minato turning to Tsunade, the woman simply tossed him a set of keys and smiled softly with warmth.

"You still have a house Minato. I suggest you get it ready before hunting up your son."

"Is it..."

"Still the same?" The older woman said softly. "I don't know. I don't think anyone has been it since you died."

Silence their only response, the two women watched as their friend turned around and promptly left with nary a word spoken.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Having left the Tower, the silver haired man walked towards the housing districts of the village. Silent and thoughtful as he passes the Nara, the Yamanaka, and then the Inuzuka compound, Minato arrived as he was just passing the Hyuuga estates at a home he has not seen in 20 years.

A fresh coat of paint and shutters replacing the old ones, Minato knew as he approached and looked inside. That the dust coating much of the home he had shared with Kushina was still there....

Using the keys in his hand, he opened the rusted lock and stepped inside to allow memories assault him of times that had gone by.

**Welcome home Minato...**

**What do you mean you got to go? **

**I love you, you blonde idiot.**

**Oh my god! Just what did you do to yourself?**

**Hokage honey? That's wonderful!  
**

**I'm pregnant Minato...**

So many memories of dreams that were never realized.... Even now as he realizes he stands outside what would have been the boys' nursery, he sees the crib he had painstakingly made in his spare time.

The toys that had eagerly awaited small hands to play....but never did.

Tears now falling down his cheeks, Minato can not help but mourn what was lost.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto

To the Anonymous moron, who can't leave an email for me to respond to their review.

If you bothered really reading, Tsunade said it **SOUNDS** like it. She never said it was it. She never said anything about it being it. She just said it SOUNDS. I know what Post Partum depression is, but keep in mind this is also a STORY. And even then, even if it was the case for which I will never tell. Who knows what can happen in tandem with assassination attempts and the death of Minato, who knows what could have set Kushina off.

The issue is this. I never said what it actually was. So do me a favor next time and actually READ. Because it is clear as a bell in the chapter. She said SOUNDS. Not is, not was...just sounds which mean it could have been!

**Chapter 18 **

**Home 2**

Amusement on the features of all the other Rookies as Naruto tells of his and his dad's adventures. There were the occasional oohs and aahs, while the blonde and his friends sat at Ichiraku's ramen stand. The kind owner having been just as delighted to see his best customer along with his daughter, the duo had made enough Ramen to feed at least 3 Narutos and their appetites for the gathering.

Chouji and the blonde both on their 12th bowl as the others were still on their 2nd or 3rd bowl, the group went silent as Naruto mentioned the Whirlpool...and finding his mother and brother.

Knowing how he grew up, this was something that was only meant for the ears of Sakura and Hinata. One his team mate and one of his best friends, the other something was something more and was beginning to mean the world to him.

The others knowing it were time for them to beat a hasty retreat; Teuchi manages to direct the two girls and lone blonde to a small area to give them privacy. Keeping the ramen flowing as it acts like a medicine of sorts to the blonde youth. Both girls listen as Naruto tells everything.

Sakura resisting the urge to go to Whirlpool and hit the older woman into oblivion, for abandoning her friend. And Hinata...

Well the young woman was much in accord with the pink haired girl. She also knew as did the girl, that Naruto more or less needed them to just listen, rather then act on their impulses. Not one to start anything willingly unless it was with their former teammate the Uchiha. Hinata knew that the blonde was a kind hearted youth, that would rather hurt himself then hurt anyone else on purpose.

But at the moment, she could hear the desire to do just that and honestly. She couldn't blame him. The restraint he must have had at lashing out at the woman who abandoned him physically must have been tremendous.

Looking to Sakura who nodded her head in understanding the two wrapped their arms around their blonde friend, who just for the first time started to honestly truly cry.

"Why...why couldn't she have kept me to? Dad had a reason why he wasn't there at least. But she didn't so why...why wasn't I loved just as much?"

Tears falling down his cheeks, the two young women couldn't help but begin to cry with him silently as he clutched onto them both. Although Naruto was getting along with his father better then he did before considerably. The fact is...15 years of loneliness and no one to really talk to does not just stop because a parent long gone comes back.

Naruto still spoke of his fears only to the rookies and even then only one truly knew them all was one whom did not even realize or perhaps care for he chose not to in favor of power...

Instead the pink haired girl had become his closest confidant over the years. Second only to a certain Chuunin teacher/honorary father in spirit, who even now with a nod to Ayame had come at her bequest.

And Hinata despite only having admitted to her feelings to him years before, through the few letters he had been able to send to the Hyuuga girl, was one he knew would not speak of things without his permission.

The young woman loved him to much to portray his feelings for certain things. Those initial letters he had sent her. Had mostly consisted of him ranting about how much he had hated hid dad for what he did. But Hinata could see the meaning behind the words. Naruto as all believe did not hate Minato for the Kyuubi.

He loved and needed his father. He needed the older man to be there now even more then ever....

Although any shinobi since the defeat of Pein was willing to work with him now, not many could actually do so against the Akatsuki. Especially now since rumors have flared to life. Because if anything....

If there was anything Naruto hated, it was the events that happened to cause it all to begin. Ever since they took over the council, news had spread among the clans about Madara being alive.

Knowing their history of course many of the new clan heads had protested. But then as details had come out of the true events in the Uchiha Massacre became known. Although investigations were still going into it, something else had been discovered.

When the corruption of the village and the depths it had sank to become known it took some time of studying the reports but connections were made.

All the ties eventually had a connection to an outside source.

And the identity of that source...Akatsuki.

Leads credence to the belief, that this group of Nins had been pulling strings for a long time in various affairs and those little things can lead up to big things. For example the enmity between Konoha and Iwa, no one really truly knows how the hatred between the Leaf and Rock village had started eons ago.

It was believed to be an assassination on a noble of Rock by the Leaf started it all. But further looking into that?

Has lead to belief that strings were pulled by an outside source to have the two go to war. At that time both like many of the villages were contemplating peace. They tracked down that particular string to Sasori of the Red Sands.

Killed by Chiyo of Suna and Sakura working in tandem against the puppeteer, it was a definite plus then that Suna was an ally in this. Because hearing of the investigations that the Leaf was doing, Gaara became thoughtful and took an initiative to investigate into the Sand's villages own archives.

Needless to say, the red headed young man and former Jinchuuriki promptly executed a few people for what was done to him and his family as well as others over the last few years. Before a certain point his father had been a good man....

But after a trip with these people, there were clear evidence of change as orders become evident that the once good man. No longer was...

Sending questions to the other shinobi villages, and although clearly rejected by two of the remaining three for obvious reasons. The new Raikage of Cloud though, kept an open ear. Considering his brother was the 8 tailed carrier and one of the ninjas who vanished on a mission was the 2 tailed and a good friend of his.

He looked into his own...

Rumors had it; he went on a rampage among three clans a month later after the message was delivered and sent back the names of those that were the main reasons behind the war between Leaf and Cloud.

The desire for the Hyuuga bloodline had rum rampant in these three clans according to what he had discovered as there were records of them shown with at that time nuke nin and missing nin of Konoha...

Orochimaru had paid them a visit.

Considering his propensity for genetic experimentation and that he had a black cloak with red clouds.

The new council of Konoha was not surprised.

Things were coming forward in the shinobi villages and despite rejection from Iwa and Kiri, the other two greats. Smaller villages like Snow and Grass were reporting similar instances.

Princess Koyuki or Yukie as they know her was furious with the Snow village as she found that the rise of Dotou was partially responsible of their council at that time. Some of them involved in her father's court at that time, they allowed the man to hire their shinobi, because he kept refusing to allow them to develop their armors.

And who urged them according to records that were discovered?

It was a blue haired woman with a flower in her hair...Konan.

Knowing now what they did, word was spreading among the shinobi villages faster then ever. And the people were getting frightened within. For hearing of the machinations being done within the shinobi villages, people were more hesitant to hire them for aide and escorts.

No one, not even the Kage's themselves could blame them for their fears either, as this gave them doubt onto the credibility of the villages and whether or not they were being targeted by those who protect them.

Thus it was causing an uproar of knowledge and things being shared between many.

Even now, the Lords of five nations, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Stone were meeting to discuss this as this had made them desire to compare their own records as well. And they to saw a lot of things that they did not wish to think about, that had been pulled by members from then and now of the Akatsuki over the last 200 or so years.

Things now began to make sense and many were angry, scared, and frightened.

The Lords furious at what was revealed, looked to their people for responses and ideas on what to do. Samurais abound demanding that they go to war against the Shinobi villages, it was immediately vetoed as to do so would create more havoc then others before in the post, for the damage a shinobi can do was far more extensive.

The world was in turmoil...

And with knowledge that all save two of the Biju had been captured and taken.

Things were not looking to good. Cloud did not know of the whereabouts of the 8 tailed Jinchuuriki whom had vanished.

And as for Konoha, well right now considering the held the 9 tailed one, and with the return of the Fourth to life. It did give some measure of peace to those who knew of their accomplishments.

Even Iwa was reluctant to admit, that they two held a little appreciation for the two who have stopped much of what had been going on. The older in stopping the Third war almost single-handedly.

And as for the younger Namikaze, Naruto, the blonde youth was developing a reputation that was just as strong if not becoming greater then that of his father. Being the vessel for the nine-tailed fox, the blonde was a veritable powerhouse as it was know the Lord of the 9 had an infinite amount of chakra at his disposal before the sealing and after wards?

Well the younger indeed was his father's son.

Stopped the invasion of Sound and Sand with his defeat of the young Kazekage of Suna before he became such.

Saved the Demon Country....

Restored Snow Country to its rightful ruler...

Did the same for the Kingdom of the Crescent Moon...

The Land of Birds...

The Land of Vegetables...

The contacts alone that he alone had obtained made Konoha strong in the trade world. For the markets there now could rival even the greatest of the Lord's and their homes.

It was a fact now.

Konoha would be where it all went down.

For they were the ones who held the hope of many now...

They had the only Jinchuuriki to not only evade being taken by Akatsuki but take out the ones attempting either on his own or with friends. With the return of the Fourth Hokage...the only man other then the legendary Maito Gai and his apprentice Rock Lee able to take on an Uchiha head on and win, Konoha now had their best chances for the world to possibly survive.

Holding him close, Hinata smiled softly as she found herself being kissed with a gentleness that was so unlike the blonde and yet was at the same time.

Iruka and Sakura both were smiling as the blonde gives them both hugs for just listening and being there. The four find themselves being approached by the Former Hokage. Seemingly tired for a moment, Naruto looks towards his father who seems now to be just as drained as he was.

Emotionally and mentally...

Confusion on their faces, for a moment, the two girls and Chuunin teacher make room for the Father to sit beside his son. Nothing needing to be said, as just to be among those willing to listen and willing to give company that gave Minato a sense of another time.

Between Sakura and Hinata...it was like hanging out with Tsume....

And Iruka?

Minato owed the man so much...

"Minato-san?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back."

Confusion for a moment in his features, the older blonde smiled as he clapped the young brunette on the back. A smile on his features as bright as his son's as the blonde youth's was earlier. "Thanks...maybe you can tell me about my son growing up as we didn't have a chance to earlier."

"Don't even Iruka-sensei!" Naruto states in panic as he overhears the comment. "Dad doesn't need to know everything!"

Grinning mischievously, Iruka looks at Minato who finds himself unable to not return that same grin.

"You see Minato-san...there was..."

"ACK!"

Restrained luckily by a certain pink haired girl in mid leap, the familiar commotion causes many walking by to pause and laugh in amusement. Unlike before where it had been annoying, the people of the village had realized one thing while Naruto was gone with his father.

That the village now felt more like home...


End file.
